Disgrace
by caitlumms
Summary: Nicoles just your average Daughter of Aphrodite. Except for the fact that shes a member of the Hunters of Artemis and shes about to embark on a deadly adventure with our favorite prophecised Son of Poseidon. Before The Last Olympian.
1. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Really, could Rick Riordan be this silly? I really doubt it!**

* * *

_I could feel the words, lodged in my throat. They were urging me to say them, to fulfill my wish. But my duty to my family was there too. I knew this decision could very well cost me my life. And so the choice was happiness, or loyalty?_

* * *

"_Sploosh!"_

As I opened my locker, once again, tons of flowers poured out. I sighed, but still secretly smiled inside. At my new school, even with my ADHD and Dyslexia, I was a goddess to the boys, and an absolute nightmare to the girls. Even I thought I was the prettiest one at the school, but I didn't let any others know that. So, I gathered up the flowers, still getting envious and jealous looks.

I could feel the looks I was getting from the boys who somehow got the flowers in my locker, but I didn't turn around, I knew who they were. Two I had gone out with that weekend, one I wouldn't be dating again, because when I kissed him he slobbered all over me. The other was a decent kisser, but I knew from the gossip he would only date a girl who he thought he could get far with. And the other boys were a mix of nerds, jocks, and those guys that you never really notice unless they talk to you or do something to you. So no, I didn't really have any current plans to date these guys.

"Collie!" I heard my best friend, Ana cry. "Collie, wait up!" I stopped and waited as she hobbled her way over. While waiting, I analyzed her wardrobe and makeup. Ever since the day when she showed up at school with sweats and some random orange t-shirt on, not a stitch of makeup, and her hair in tangles, I have been closely monitoring her appearance. I would not be seen with her if she didn't wear the best. Hollister, AE, Gucci, stores like that.

Today she looked like this: Black hair straightened, with bangs pinned back; Black eyeliner rimming her strange, brown/gold eyes; Pale foundation covering her acne; A cute peace tank top with an organic jacket set over it, with eco- friendly ripped jeans on it; and a stylish hat perched on her head. Ana was always wearing hats for some reason, and I told her that it could dry out her scalp and leave her with disgusting dandruff, but she just gave me a sorta-nervous laugh and changed the subject. Also, she always wore organic stuff, and preached to me about why vegan was the way to go.

Don't ever tell Ana this, but I think I'm prettier than her. I know; horrible right? But this is me: Dark brown hair with just enough red in it to make it shimmer in the sun; my hair is naturally curly, but I straighten it sometimes to make it pin-straight; light brown eyes with a touch of green around the edges, and flecks of dark brown in them; I have a perfect figure, I know, and it's always dressed in the latest styles. I carry a confidence with me, that some people mistake for cockiness, but if you've got it, flaunt it. And, if you ask, I always will have my mirror with me, just incase I have to make any touch ups. Lip gloss coats my full lips, eyeliner rims my big eyes, mascara making them even bigger, foundation adds just that touch of creaminess, and I have cheekbones that are to die for. To top it all off, I have skin that is naturally blemish free, and has always been the perfect shade of tan. Doesn't that sound pretty perfect to you?

Anyway, Ana limped her way over to me in the hallway (I really only hang out with her because she's the only girl that doesn't hate me. But again, I need to take what I get, it just so happens I get a lot.)

"Sorry about yesterday," Ana started, "I really didn't mean to freak out like that."

She's referring to when she saw a large man taking the same route as us on the way home, she made me start running and get MUD ALL OVER MY SKIRT. I didn't mention how utterly freaky it was when she started cursing in some other language that I somehow understood. Creepy, I know.

"It was fine, Nancy got the mud all out," I heard myself say. Nancy is the maid at our house. My parents didn't want me to have to grow up 'under forced labor', whatever that meant.

"Anyway, have you met the new guy yet?" Ana continued, and I saw an unnatural flash of fear in her eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"No, why?" I asked.

"He's pretty hot, but I hear he's a total jerk. Would you stay away from him, Nicole? Please, for me?" She started pleading with me.

"Umm, okay? I guess.' As I said that, I knew I had to check this new guy out.

That's when I saw him, walking down the hallway. His blonde hair was shaggy, he had a great body, a nice tan, and his gold-ish eyes glowed as if too smile at me. But then he turned and I saw a scar, etched onto his handsome face, glaring at me.

**A/N: Song to this Chapter- Put You On by Four Year Strong.**


	2. Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: You really think Rick Riordan would be writing Fan Fiction? Well he better not be, he should be writing PJ&O5!**

**

* * *

**

The new guy looked right at me, and it was as if I was the only girl in the whole wide world. He strutted right over to me, and said "Hey beautiful, im Luke. How about you, me, and a movie tonight?"

I couldn't speak. It was as if time has liquidated, and all I was conscious of was saying "Yes". What the heck!? Guys don't do this to me, I do it to them! Oh just wait Luke, tonight your going to be so dazzled, your brains will melt right off that pretty face of yours.

Luke winked and walked about, obviously pleased with himself. Of course he should be, he just scored a date with the hottest girl in Vevey Boarding School (yeah, I know, but it's a private school that's filled with a bunch of rich, snooty kids). Just then I noticed Ana, looking at me with huge eyes.

"What?" I muttered.

"Didn't I ask you to stay away from him!?!?" she accused.

"That was before I saw him, and I can do what I want Ana!" I screamed back.

"You don't even know him!" Ana screeched. "He could be a murderer, or a traitor, or a psychopath!"

"Right, well then just arrange my funeral for me, because I'm going out with him!" I yelled right back at her.

Ana just looked somberly at me and said "You'll regret this, Nicole." Then she stumbled away, looking forlorn.

I didn't really know what I did, but it sure didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. Go out with Luke, fool around a bit, and then come back and makeup with Ana tomorrow. I had no idea that Ana would be there tonight, and that her words would ring true in my head for the months ahead.

* * *

I went through the rest of the day in a rush, eager to get home and start primping for my date. When the bell rang I threw my stuff in my locker, pulled on my dark blue coat with the faux fur hood, and fast-walked home.

As I walked in the door, I noticed my dad's car was gone, replaced by some guy's Lamborghini. Sighing, I knew that my hated Step-Mother would have company, in the form of some rich dude that was cheating on his wife by being here. And Stephanie, my step-mother, had made me swear not to tell Dad about the men. She threatened me with taking away my makeup! So I knew I could never, ever tell, because it would be a fate worse than death if I did. But the Cheaters usually didn't stay long when I got home. They came out of the bedroom half-naked, saw me, tried to flirt with me, gave up, and went home to never return.

So I went up to my room, which was full of the latest magazines, clothes, beauty products, and shoes. You couldn't find a book in my room if you paid me. I commenced the pre-date getting ready plan.

* * *

Right in the middle of a pace, I heard the doorbell ring. My heart practically flew out of my chest as I answered. IT WAS HIM! And dayummm, he was looking fine! Hair looking slightly windswept, dressed in jeans and a light grey long-sleeve shirt. I did a quick once-over in my mind. Me: Short white skirt with black leggings and light brown Ugg boots; Light green long-sleeve v-neck shirt with a white cami under, hair straight and bangs French Braided; And a little bit of shimmer on my face, for the perfect final touch. I was smoking! And I could see it in his eyes that he thought so too.

I was so mesmerized in the first ten minutes of the car ride; I didn't notice we drove out of town, in the opposite direction of the movie theater. But I started to notice when we slowed down, and we were right along the ocean, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

Luke just smiled and silenced me with a quick kiss. But he tasted all wrong, like Novocain, it dulled my senses and made me feel slow and dumb. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. He just picked me up in his cold arms and whisked me down onto the beach. I could see in my frozen state, a ship out in the water, and a rowboat on the shore. That's when I started to struggle.

"Oh no you don't, pretty little daughter of Aphrodite. Just wait until we get on the ship, and ill explain everything" Luke purred.

"Back off Bozo!" I whimpered, wondering what he meant by 'daughter of Aphrodite.'

Luke just uttered a little laugh, and put me down in the rowboat. As soon as I was free of his arms, I felt myself again, but a little dazed. I rolled myself right off the boat and into the ocean. The cold water cleared my mind, and I broke for shore. I could hear Luke behind me, cursing. I could sense the flow of the waves, and some little part of my mind mentioned that the saltwater would ruin my clothes. But all I could think about was getting away. Then I saw something that perplexed me and annoyed me a bit. Ana was at the top of the beach, gesturing to me frantically. One thing was clear in her eyes, danger.

In the middle of my mad dash, something grabbed my waist and thrust me back. Luke had caught up to me, and he looked thrilled about it.

"Come on Nicole, don't run, I just care about you." His silky voice murmured to me. It was the hardest thing in the world to do, but I resisted. My thoughts raced as I tried to think of a plan of escape. That's when I remembered my True Blend powder in my pocket that I brought just in case my nose got shiny. I fumbled for it, and dumped it right on Luke's head. He coughed and looked horrified as I sprinted away and shouted back "By the way, that so isn't your color!"

When I reached Ana, I started jumping up and down (I don't know, I guess it's just the adrenaline rush of pounding a creep). "Did you see that Ana?! I just totally owned him!"

She just frowned and grabbed my hand, then started jogging to Luke's car, while I was still reminiscing about my utter destruction of him. "Nicole! Will you just shut up for a second?"

I frowned and mumbled something sounding like "Wow, just kill my buzz why don't you?" That's when I realized she was hotwiring Luke's car. "Dude! That's illegal!"

"Chiron will cover it up, don't you worry." Ana replied distractedly. I wondered who Chiron was.

"Ana, what was that all about?" I questioned.

"Ill explain it when we get to camp," She said in a rush.

"What camp?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Was the reply.

**A/N: Song to go along- A Safe Bet by The Morning Light**


	3. Dazzling

**Disclaimer: Yeah right? Im a girl.**

I lay in my new bed in the stinky, rotting old Hermes cabin, waiting for sleep to come to me. The past days events flashed by me in my mind.

* * *

_I rush inside, praying the house is empty. My stuff is haphazardly scattered around my room, but I pack it all in my Gucci and Louis Vinton bags. I can't bear to leave anything behind. My room looks like it got robbed and then the thief's tidied up after. I blow a kiss to my room, leave a note to my dad saying I'm fine, and leave my only home. In my rush, I broke a nail, which only worsens my mood._

* * *

_The car is silent as Ana drives down the countryside. I've tried in vain to get her to explain what happened, but she's stoic. So I tune out, grabbing my ipod and rocking out to 3OH!3._

* * *

_My mind is blank as I hear Chiron explain that I am a child of a God, and that they are alive and well today. Ana whispers something about 'Aphrodite'. Could she be my Godly mother? Chiron says "No, she must be claimed." And I get whisked away to Cabin Eleven._

* * *

_I see people practicing with swords. Pointy swords. Swords that can hurt and maim. I also saw people that had a lot of 'battle' scars on them. If I get a single scar, someone's getting castrated. I also glimpse flying horses, archery ranges, and a barrage of other cabins that interest me. But before I get to look inside or anything, I'm thrust into a cabin that looks like crap that was chewed up and spit out by the big brown cookie monster. Great. And I see a bunch of losers who look like they might ransack my bags before I can even put them down. I select a bed that looks clean enough and lay down my silk sheets, with a down bed comforter. I can feel eyebrows rising, but I don't care, because it is around 10 at night, and I'm beat. Fighting the supernatural forces must do that to you._

* * *

I sadly gaze at the ceiling, which has spiders dangling from it. My adorable Victoria's Secret pajamas seem to shriek at the filth and grime. The only comfort is I doused Nollie perfume all over my stuff and in the surrounding areas. General Campers cough and shriek at me, but I don't care. It's not my fault they have no good taste.

Oh yeah, I was given one of those hideous orange shirts. I spent a good portion of the night cutting, tying, dieing, and overall remaking it. Now it's cuter than anything you could buy. Hmm. Maybe I should start a business. If these people ever get over the whole 'I'm absolutely freaking nuts and I think the gods are real so lets all pretend and freak the poor girl out.' thing. I bet Stephanie set them up too it.

But…. what if it's not a joke? It would explain sooooooo much in life. Why my history teacher once turned into an ugly vampire-y thing with mismatched legs. Why I can't ever concentrate in class. Why I always get moved from school to school. And why whenever Ana talks in Greek, I know what she's saying. Like, seriously, I need a sign or something to make me be sure.

So I whispered, "Mom? If you're up there and listening, can you like do something for me? Send me a sign your there. Claim me? I don't want to be stuck with these dorks forever, and I so hope you don't want me to be. I'm going to try and make you proud, even though I really don't know what you want me to do. So, I guess that's all. It really isn't a lot to ask for if you think of it. I mean, send a little sign that says 'SHE'S MINE'. I know it doesn't happen to some kids, and I hope that you care enough about me to do it. I mean, you knew what you were getting into. If you don't want a kid, next time just like pause for a minute and make the dude strap on a condom. Seriously, they have really nice ones now. Flavored, Warming, and even Vibrating. But if you do want a kid, then just freaking claim me. I mean, why wouldn't you? I just apparently escaped the Titan Lord. Not such an easy thing. Do it, please. And I hope I make you proud. Goodnight."

I felt pretty proud of myself. That was quite a speech, even if the condom things weren't the most appropriate. But seriously, why can't the gods just strap one on and save themselves a world of trouble? I'd buy them condoms……..wait, scratch that. Who knows how many they would need!? Ewwwwwwwwww. Really really icky thought right there.

'Well, here comes tomorrow' I thought. Who knew about the people? What if I woke up and that Luke/ Kronos dude was here again!? The thought of him sneaking in while I was asleep sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't even believe what had happened today, and I knew to brace myself for possibly the most important day in like, ever. But I wouldn't be seen with horrendous bags under my eyes! So I thought myself to sleep, planning what I was going to wear for my grand unveiling onto Camp Half-Blood. 'Oh, how about that skirt?' Was my last coherent thought before I drifted off to a world of shadows and secrets. A world where I was the prettiest and every single boy wanted me to be his. There were wars, and I sat on my throne watching with satisfaction. But suddenly, one was there. One was the winner. And he had cold, gold eyes, and a scar on his terrifying face.

**A/N: Chapter's Song-Calling all Cars by Senses Fail**


	4. Attractive

"AHH!"

The scream ripped out of my throat and shattered the peaceful morning in an instant. A second ago I was dreaming of a very beautiful woman, looking at me as I slept and smiling, and the next I rolled over and felt a mushy odject lodge itself in my windpipe. My scream cleared my throat and prepared the world for the next round. My bed was covered in shaving cream! And I was too! My beautiful long hair was sticking in all directions, and i could only when I thought about what I looked like. Snickering and giggles rebounded around my as I launched myself out of bed to go asses the damage.

To the mischevious and delighted perpatrators behind me, I only said a few words. "You just wait."

Then I stomped over to the dirty looking bathrooms, attracting many odd stares. I guess its not everyday that you see a gorgeous girl in her pajamas and her hair sticking out like she just got struck by lightning stomp out of the Hermes Cabin.

While I was furiously stomping my way around the camp, looking for the bathroom, i could feel a group of people coming over to, so I whirled around, screeching "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANNA DO?! DUMP A BUCKET OF PIGS BLOOD ON ME? WELL YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS LOSERS!" That was when I realized I was staring at a group of girls that could equal me in their beauty. Their hair was thick and lucious. Their eyes were big and doelike. Their clothes were all my favorite brands. And they all were staring at me with the most horrified expression on their faces. They were the Aphrodite Cabin, and I just had made the worst first impression on them in the history of this stupid camp

So I had the most resonable response: I burst into tears.

"They rui-ruined all my st-stuff. I cant b-believe im even here. And now I look li-like im a loser."

Apparently, tears were key to this group. They all rushed to me and immediatly began offering condolences. Things like "Don't worry, no one likes that bunch", "They are totally not hot! and "We'll have you fixed up in no time" I felt myself being ushered into their cabin. It was my dream. The walls were a soft pink, trimmed in gold. Mirrors were everywhere. The beds were filled with soft feathers. The closet was half of the room. And the beauty products were the latest and greatest. I could feel my heart expand, because surely this was heaven. One of the girls nudged me into one of the showers, which was almost exactly like mine at home. The water came out from the sides and top, so it felt like I was under a waterfall. The girls shampoo was designer, with a nice vanilla scent. I was calming, the shower releasing my tension and worries. I could've been at home for all I cared.

When I stepped out of the shower, warm, dry air burst out of the walls. I turned, grinned, grabbed a fluffy, light green towel and walked into the main room. My stuff was sitting there, and the girls had picked an outfit out for me. I could hear them outside, giving me privacy, so I quickly pulled on a soft robe. They came in and straightened my hair for me, filed my already manicured nails, and shared their makeup with my already huge collection. When I was finally ready, I stepped into my outfi. My new best friends placed me in the middle of the room, then clapped their hands. A dozen mirrors came up from the floor, showing me a complete view of myself. A sliver of my tanned, smooth feet showed between my Moccasin Uggs and my Jeans. The Hollister jeans were ripped and complemented my every curve. My eyes rose my upper half. The shirt the girls had given me was long-sleeved and a soft cream color. It was low-cut, went down to my first ribs, and had all the edges lined in silver sequins, which were totally in. The entire outfit was perfect, but then I saw my face. My eyes were sexy and smoky, which really made them pop. My lips were coated in a lip balm, then nude gloss. My hair hung straight, with the top layers teased just the littlest bit. I looked beautiful as, dare I say it, a Goddess.

Everyone was squealing and hugging me. And I finally felt like I was at peace. Like I had a home.

But of course, I wasn't part of the Aphrodite Cabin. I was unclaimed, and unwanted. For now. In the distance, I heard a conch horn blow. This perplexed me, so I asked a girl, April, what it meant.

"It's like, totally lame and everything, but that is the thing that means it's time to eat. I wish so much that you could sit with us, but being unclaimed and all means you have to sit with the losers at Hermes. Im uberly sorry, but we should totally hang after. We have so much to talk about!"

I agreed with my own, "For sure", and then left for the Hermes Devils.

When I arrived everyone was in line, so I just tagged along the back. The guys in the cabin seemed to be giving me more interest, now that they knew what I really looked like. In fact, when we entered the pavilion thing, all of the conversation stopped, and every single person looked at me. The guys, in awe and admiration, the girls(save for my friends in Aphrodite) in jealously and hatred. I commanded everyones attention as I glided to the table and took my place. I was in the middle of all the males, and they looked like as soon as they could they would bombard me with conversation.

Then I heard a throat clearing from the horse dude, Chiron. He nudged Mr.D, who then said in the most monotone voice he could muster "Yes, well we have a new camper. Nicholas Toy. Guys, dont go too far." Everyone looked around for Nicholas, but then Chiron corrected him, saying "Its Nicole Toi, and I really want you all to give her a warm welcome and make her feel like family." Some people giggled, because I actually was family, well, extended at least."

We commenced with breakfast. I didnt eat much, even though I wasn't a bit nervous. I had a bunch of girlfriends already, what else did I have to worry about? The Hermes guy's asked me questions and bragged about themselves, but I wasnt really interested. I was assesing the other guys, at other tables. There were some cute ones at Hephatitus, but they were too big and burly. Apollo guys were rockin, and I knew that I would for sure have to date a couple of them. The Poseidon guy was hot too, but he wasn't even looking at me, he was gazing at this chick at the Athena table. And I knew I wasn't going to date those guys. Nerds are not for me. After I scraped some ham(all those carbs! ew!) into the fire, and finished my simple breakfast, I stood up, not sure where to go.

About a dozen guys rushed over to help me, all saying, "Ill take you to the beach and we can swim!","Ill take you to the climbing wall, it'll be much funner than swimming!,"Wanna see my cabin? I can give you a tour!" and "I can take you to the woods, its nice and private." I didn't take any of them up immediatly, but I could tell my days were going to be busy. I already had after lunch, tomorrow, and Sunday booked up. I was just walking over to join the Aphrodite girls, but I was intercepted by a flock of girls. And they didn't look happy.

The big, buff one of the group stood in front and started to talk, "Hey you, little premature Barbie, this is our camp and those are our guys. We don't want you here, and if you know whats good for you you'll will go back to whatever store sold you to us on accident."

I couldn't believe it. This tranny looking chick had just dissed me, called me plastic, and yelled at me for being there. I was NOT going to stand for it. So I retaliated.

"Listen here Miss. I can't get a date so lets bitch at the pretty girl. I have a right to be here. And it's not my fault all you overweight, pimply-faced, dont use no makeup, hair cant even think about being styled, shower about once a month, desperate wannabes seem to hate a girl for existing. Talk to your parents if you have a problem with me, or get over it. Im here, and if a guy likes me, I can do whatever I want about it. So get over yourselves!"

I was getting worked up, about to start on the part where only a loser would be mean to a new girl, when they all took a step back and looked like, well it was gonna happen sooner or later. Guys started wolf-whistling, and my Aphrodite friends rushed over and engulfed me in hugs. I looked up just in time to see the Pink heart with an arrow through it that was revolving around my head, do one last spin and burst into a shower of gold. And I heard Chiron say very expectantly, like he knew it was going to happen, "Hail Nicole Toi, daughter of Aphrodite."

**A/N: Song for this chapter- I like Money by MILLIONARES**

**Also, im very,very,very sorry its been so long since I updated. My computer absolutely crashed, and I had to hook up my old and super slow one. Oh, and I lost every single one of my 500 Itunes songs. But im going to add 2 chapters tonite, and they will be long. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Pretty

A flip of my hair to that guy, a dazzling smile to the next, and a wink to the next. I leave them in my wake, swooning, as if proof ive been there. Smirking, I join my sisters at their table, and we begin to gossip and give advice. I settled like a fish in water at the Aphrodite Cabin. We got to sleep in extra in the morning, we didn't even have to try swordfighting or climbing, and all the boys poured over us. I couldn't imagine life different. All you had to do was bat your eyes or whine the slightest to Chiron and you would get what you want.

I had currently dated 5 of Camp Half-Bloods bachelors. 3 of them had already been disposed of, very broken-hearted. And the remaining 2 I was stringing along, trying to see who would be better. It was between a son of Apollo and a son of Ares. The Hermes boys I played and got over immediatly.I had given up on the son of Posiedon after my sisters hush-whispered to me, "See that girl with the blond hair, Athenas daughter? Well her and Percy have a thing, and our Mom is personally playing with it" and I really didn't want to mess with true love and destiny, so I just left the eye candy anyway, the plans were all set for tonight, my sisters and I would be attending a secret bonfire, thrown by a group of rowdy campers. A rumor was floating around that they had gotten ahold of Alchohol, too, but that was just a rumor.

My sisters and I had spent hours primping, of course. It was unseasonly warm, for the 20th of December. I mean, like 70 degrees. But we, of course, took advantage of it without a thought. We were all dressed in short shorts, skirts, tank tops, or dresses. I myself was wearing a yellow dress, with lasagna straps, pockets on the hips, and that ended just above my knees. My hair was curled to perfection, and my makeup was flawless. I was going for the whole innocent beauty look, so my eyeliner was minimum, mascara maxium, and blush just right. My lips were painted a soft rose-water pink color, which was my fragrance of choice for the evening. As I slipped into my silver reflective ballet flats, I excitedly thought of the evening. This would determine alot. Who I dated at the camp, and would lead to what the other campers would say and think of me.

I was running a tad bit late, so when I emerged from the bathroom to see the cabin empty, I wasn't surprised. I was, however, surprised to see the most beautiful woman in the world standing in the Circle of Mirrors.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, and flew across the room to hug her. She returned it fiercly, and held me out at arms length for inspection.

"Ahh, just perfect for an evening at a Bonfire. You look gorgeous darling, and im proud of you for continuing your mothers work. Your doing absolutely fabulous!" I beamed at her praise, and earnestly listened as she continued. "For your hard work, dear, im going to give you a magic item." And with that she pulled a tube of Burts Bee's Chapstick out of her pocket.

"Oh, um, thanks Mom." I said, and I even noticed how disappointed I sounded.

She immediatly broke into a fit of giggles, sound like windchimes in a breeze. "Oh, my dear daughter, how much you remind me of myself. This is not a tube of chapstick. Simply pull off the cap, and it will become whatever beauty product you find yourself in need of. And just because this is a dangerous time for a girl, twist the bottom and it becomes a 4 inch blade." As she said that, I knew I would never be twisting the bottom off of that tube of chapstick.

"Thank you like, so so so so so so so so so so much Mom!" I burst out, and smothered her in a huge hug again. She returned it, and stepped back.

"Go and break some hearts, sweetheart." She declared, and then, with a burst of light that I turned away from, she was gone. I found myself merely feet from the bonfire group, and I twirled into the middle of them quickly. A chorus of "Nicole!", "Collie!", and "Babe!" rang out. I slipped around the crowd, talking to my sisters Silena, April, and Nereise. They were all drink something, and I was parched, so I found it and grabbed a glass, then tossed it back in my mouth. The bitter taste of Vodka filled my mouth, so I swallowed immediately. 'Someone did bring Alchochol, and they spiked the punch!' was my first thought, followed by 'Shit! Im going to get wasted!' after. But my sisters weren't acting drunk. They were acting normal, just a little looser and wilder. So I took another glass, this time it was Grey Goose mixed with Coke, and tasted safe, so I just walked around sipping it.

Then, suddenly I was standing between the son of Apollo, Eric, and the son of Ares, Darron. Eric was asking me to go on a walk with him, and Darron was asking me to go sit by the bonfire and make some smores with him. I smile vaguely to Darron, and accepted Eric on his offer. "But ill make smores with you after," I promised to him. I had no idea I would never be taking him up on that.

As me and Eric walked through the dark and mysterious woods, he put his arm around me. I leaned into his embrace. It was getting chilly as we chose a spot on a log in a meadow, so I leaned closer to him and pulled my legs onto his lap. Eric took this as a message to keep going, so we started making out. He was a good kisser(probably had alot of experiance), and was really into it. But then things started going downhill. He began to slither his hand under my dress and up my leg. I pulled away instantly.

"Hey, no no, bad. Stoppit." was the only coherent thing I could think to say. Eric didn't even notice, he was too busy trying to get my dress off. I stumbled back, which only helped him succeed in getting my clothes off. I was only in my underware(bra and thong), and he was getting closer. I was stumbling and slipping backward, feeling the full effects of the Alchohol I drank, when he caught me.

Eric pinned me on the ground, no longer the sweet guy with the muscles of Heracules, but a fierce monster only intent on one thing. He yanked my face the his, while his other hand was busy with my bra. It came unhooked and he threw it to the woods. I was half naked with a hormone enraged boy when I thought of the Lip Balm Mom gave me. It appeared in my flailing hands, and after I fumbled with it was evolved into its full blade form. Eric's arm came back to knock mine away from attempting for freedom, and he hit the blade instead. A roar errupted from his chest, and he grabbed my arm and twisted it. The blade fell from it. Then Eric straddled me and slapped me across the face.

"I'll do whatever I want with you, get it bitch!? Im sick of you resisting! You know you want to, so shut up you little whore!"

I knew I was just about doomed then, when I heard the sound of an arrow knotching. Not just one, but many. All around us. Eric's face paled, and he stood up, just in his boxers, his arms raised. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I guess salvation had came. I scampered back from Eric, and stood, attempting to cover myself.

"You will do no more to this girl." A female voice commanded from the dark. It was then I took stock of my surrondings. There was a bunch of girls that seemed to shimmer in silver light that were still standing with their bows and arrows taunt. Eric was being directed back to the log, while a couple more girls gathered his clothes and mine. And standing in front of me, looking very concered, was a young girl that glowed with light. A deer stood next to her, it's head bowed. "Your father will be informed of your actions," she added, then turned to me. "Young maiden, do not distress any more, for they are the Hunters, and I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Were here to help you, and possibly invite you to join us, if you would wish."

**A/N: Song- Rescued by Jack's Mannequin**

**This was my favorite chapter to write, because it had so much action. Things are really going to heat up for Nicole, and the end will be in a few chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers! I wouldn't exist without you guys:)**


	6. Pulchirtudinous

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, its not Ricky.**

**

* * *

**

"What!?"

That one word shattered the silence that had enfolded after Artemis invited me to join the Hunt. It was spoken by a tough-looking girl, who was quite pretty and has a kinda punkish look going for her. She looked appalled that Artemis would invite me, though I had no idea why. The Hunt sounded fun, I mean, a bunch of girls hanging out forever. Or at least, that's all it sounded like to me.

"Thaila, is there a problem that I invited Nicole to join us?" Artemis asked, looking a bit resigned.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite! If she joins, she will break the vow within a week!" The girl, Thaila, exploded.

I felt very, very confused about the whole ordeal. "Wait, what vow would I have to make? Is this like, a cult?" I asked, very resonably.

All of the girls burst out into a fit of giggles, while even Artemis looked like she enjoyed my ignorance a bit. "No," she stated, "This is a group of females, whom pledge their service to me and my cause of hunting all wild beasts. A requirement of sorts, is that you must vow to be a maiden forever. I know to you that must sound ghastly, but think of the perks: immortality, perfect archery, having eternal friends, and much, much more. You would find after joining that boys would be a distant thing of the past, a kind of fly buzzing in the ear type of thing."

When I heard the words, 'be a maiden forever', my heart about stopped. 'No boys... Ever?' I thought. But then I glanced at Eric, standing there in his boxers, looking quite disappointed and forlorn that the Hunters had interrupted what he was doing, so I said "May I consider it, Miss. Artemis?"

She simply nodded her head and handed me my clothes. I went behind a tree and pulled them back on, but there was no longer a party feel to the fabric. Instead, I felt vulnerable, empty, violated. Like something was taken from me. Adding to the fact that I could not stop shaking, I was not a happy camper. When I finished, Artemis was talking to the girls. "Now, my friends, I must leave you. The sun rises soon, and Apollo and I must talk. Take Nicole and the boy to their cabins. Thaila, you may check in with Chiron and go to my cabin. I will see you soon. And try not to destroy anything. Oh, and Nicole, I am always open for your vow to come." she added. Then, the Goddess Artemis turned and sprinted off to the East.

* * *

The Huntresses all were a little tight, like they were worried about something. We journeyed through the woods silently, heading towards Camp. All of the maidens kept their distance from Eric, and I could see a few that were giving him distasteful looks and that still had their bows out. When we reached the edge of the woods, Thaila looked at me. "Nicole, let me walk you to your Cabin," she said, but it was more like a demand. The other girls ambled along, with Eric in the middle, being shephered to the Apollo Cabin.

Thaila and me started walking, each of us lost in our own thoughts, until she broke the silence. "Consider well, Nicole. Becoming a Hunter is not something to lightly do. Once you take the vow, you must never break it, or you will face expulsion." Thaila spoke gravely, and I knew her words were true. Then she nodded to me and walking off towards the big house.

I sat outside the Cabin, within reaching distance of the door just incase, and watched the sun rise. I pondered about what Artemis would tell Apollo, and if Apollo would care that his son had tried to rape a girl. That word made me shiver. _rape._ That had almost happened to me. A few minutes later and I would've been forever excluded from joining the Hunters. I knew that I could gladly join the Hunters, forget about tonight, and live forever. But what would my sisters say? What would my mother say! I flinched just thinking about it. But in the back of my mind, me joining the Hunt was still a possibility. Maybe someday... It said. Maybe.

* * *

I jerked awake as I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. My dreams were absolutely ghastly. Filled with men in the shadows, and I would run and run and never move. I rose my eyes to see who had awakened me. It was Darron, the Son of Ares.

"You never came back last night" He said mornfully. "I waited and waited for you"

My entire being shyed away from him. He was just so big! And with his vantage point he could easily overtake me. I found myself curled in a ball, hiding from him.

"Nicole, what happened last night?" He uttered softly. I couldn't even muster up the courage to say something. Then I heard the door to my Cabin open.

"Nicole!" April shrieked. "Oh dear, whatever happened! We thought you guys had gotten eaten by a monster or something! Whats that on your face. OHEMMGEES! Is that a bruise! What happened! You have to come inside. Oh Silena, come over here and help me get her up. She looks horrible! Ohmy, Ohmy!" she exclaimed, all the words running together. In a snap, I found myself in the Cabin in the middle of my sisters.

"Oh honey, don't worry, the bruise will fade. I have some great makeup that will cover it until it does, though!" Someone said. Another added "Really, you should get up and get ready. Breakfast is only in like, and hour."

I forced myself to get up, and then I padded over to the shower. I could hear my sister's talking as I was soaking. 'That bruise looks awfully like a hand mark', 'Her clothes are all rumpled and wrinkled!', and 'I really hope they used protection.'

When I came out, all the talking stopped. As I got ready, forced conversation was all around me. I couldn't stand all the built up tension, so I threw on jeans and a t-shirt and made for the door. My sisters all gasped. "Your going out....In that?" one asked. I nodded and threw open the door.

**A/N: Song- Stand in the Rain by Superchick.**

**By the way, this chapter is kindof just to fill space. It needed to be written, but I don't like it. Ill write more soon!**


	7. Stupendous

**A/N: Its been sooo long since ive written, im so sorry ! But it is the holidays, and ive been very busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

I meandered through camp forlornly, just thinking about the past events. It seemed like years had past, and I was older, more mature. I avoided looking anyone in the eyes, knowing the questions and concern I would see in them would only hurt. So when the counch horn blew for breakfast, it was with a heavy heart that I made my way to the pavilion.

As I flopped down at my table, all conversation stopped. Everyone was suddenly very busy talking to their plates, saying what they wanted. I just got a glass of Naked juice and sat there, wishing to be alone. Chiron finally broke the silence by clearing his throat and making an announcement.

"Ahem, well. Another great day! Welcome to the hunters of Artemis, who will be staying with us for a bit. We shall, of course, be having capture the flap tonight. So, enjoy!"

When Chiron mentioned the Hunters, a collective hiss went around my table. I glanced up to find my sisters muttering and mumbling. "Those prudes! Gods, to forsake love! How dare they! Why would they!? They deserve to go to Hades!" And on and on. I hung my head, for the fact that I was on speaking terms with some of the Hunters would probably make me burn at the stake. Breakfast was finally over, so I got up and immediatly went to the hill. I dont know why, but the view and comfort of the area was my favorite place.

While I sat there soaking up some rays, events were unfolding. One of my sisters 'accidently' broke a hunters bow. In return, she got pushed into the lake, therefor ruining her hair,makeup, and clothes. I stayed on the hill for hours, avoiding all the carnage and wreakage of camp. But, I couldnt hide forever, and soon enough it was time for capture the flag.

When I joined my sisters, they were suiting up. I was shocked, we never played! But the chance of getting revenge was just too sweet. I got fitted and dressed, and too soon we were heading out, cheering. It was the most terrifying thing ever. Tons of swords, spears, and other maiming weapons swinging about me. I was just stationed as a guard, and as soon as they were out of sight, I sank to the ground. Today was not a good day at all. Nothing could bring me up, so when the horn blew, signaling the beggining, I stayed right where I was. Too bad teams had other plans for me.

Every person that ran past, I would jump to my feet, shaking, terrified. It was always a false alarm. But then I heard fighting sounds, getting closer. A hunter burst out in front of me, with our flag. My sister was chasing behind her, shouting "Get her! Win!" I held up my weapon, a spear. 'What to do! What should I do!?" Was the frantic thoughts in my head. The Hunter passed by, giving me an odd glance. My sister was gaining, and then I knew my choice. I stuck my spear out, just in time to catch my sisters legs, tripping her. I heard close cheering, announcing the Hunters triumph. People poured out of the woods, much more than I expected. Half were looking at me with unexpected fury, the other with proud, satisfactory glances. And worse yet, my sister stood up and stared screaming at me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE WON! YOU TRAITOR! IM DISGRACED TO HAVE YOU AS A BLOOD RELATIVE." This was the point where her powers started to manifest. My armor melted to a little pile on the ground. My clothes turned gray, ripped, and dirty. My hair wilted a little, becoming less shiny and glossy. And on my face, I could feel pimples appearing, and the glamour fading. I could NOT let this happen to me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING? I WAS THINKING I LIVE WITH A BUNCH OF SELF-CENTERED BITCHES. I WAS THINKING, YOU DONT DESERVE TO WIN. YOU DONT EVEN DESERVE TO WEAR YOUR BRAND NAME CLOTHES! AND YOU WILL NOT CALL ME A IDIOT. YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" was my response, and immediatly, I started shining. Hair sparkling, clothes looking brand new, and skin once again becoming clear. I wasnt strong enough to wilt her, but she did become a bit less attractive. She whirled around and stomped back to the cabin, my other sisters going with her. The entire camp left me, except for one little group of immortal virgins.

They descended on me with condolences. I stood there, shaking and strong, and their silvery glow placated me. I knew what I had to do then.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,"

The words came out strong and true,

"turn my back on the company of men,"

yet I couldn't believe it was happening,

"accept eternal maidenhood,"

I had decided,

"and join the hunt."

**A/N: Song- So Much for Score One by Go Crash Audio**


	8. Enchanting

* * *

The silence overwhelmed me. I could feel the air get thicker, the animals in the woods stop their activities, and I could see the group of girls in front of me, struck absolutely speechless. That is, until matter itself seemed to bend and a slip of paper floated down from the heavens. I picked it up apprehensively, knowing it contained my destiny.

The paper was woven from moonlight, the writing on it the brightest blood red possible. It only had upon it two words, in a beautiful script. 'I accept.'

And with that, nature seemed to sigh, emitting a relieved, patient sound. Almost expectant. I took a deep breath, and looked around. My vision was clearer, I felt stronger, and my body glowed with beautiful silver light. I knew that deep inside, I had changed. I was a new person. Better.

With the sign came motion. The Hunters all rushed to me to read what they already knew, that I was one of them. Thaila looked at me knowingly. A few others hugged me. The rest looked absolutely stunned. Thaila was the first to speak. "Well, I guess you need to get your stuff. And we should get you a jacket and your bow. Artemis left me with some; I think she knew it was bound to happen." With those words, we set off towards main camp, all of us in position, like a well-oiled machine. I didn't think about how that could have doomed me. No, for the first time, I was at peace. I no longer worried about how I looked, what boy to date, what they girl was thinking. I was part of something unbreakable. And I had a certain feeling it was going to be tested, quite soon.

I arrived back at the Aphrodite Cabin. It appeared deserted, but I knew that my sisters were at some social event. Every night. So I gathered my possessions in peace, making sure to take what was mine and leave everything else behind. One thing I made positive to take was the enchanted Chap Stick mother gave me. When all my items were collected, I looked around my former home. The mirrors, makeup, clothes, everything, was a part of me. I had just grown out of it.

So I made sure to shut the door nice and tight and made the short journey to the Artemis Cabin. There, I was presented with a silver jacket, a bow and arrow, and my bunk. It was directly above Thaila's. After I had settled in a bit, I joined everyone on the floor to learn their stories. Apparently, the Hunters did not discriminate one bit. There was a nymph, a child of Ares, Zeus, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, and many other minor gods that I shall not go into. But I was the first ever daughter of Aphrodite. A specialty, you might say. But they didnt make me feel like an abnormality. I was welcomed with arms wide open. So I went to sleep that night, peacefully.

* * *

After I had awoken and sprinkled some makeup on, I pulled on my jeans and a white cami, and then donned my silver jacket. This was it, my appearance as a Hunter. I only hoped they would take it well. But, if they didn't, well, I had my new family and a bow and arrow as a back-up.

When we trooped out, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Eyeliner, foundation, lipgloss. Moccasins on securely. That was the best constant I could hope for. As we walked on towards the pavilion, I heard talking. Just another morning, eating breakfast, nothing special. They suspected nothing. And when we passed everyone and settled into our seats, no one even glanced up. It was just a matter of time. Until then, act normal. So I deposited my offering, thanking Artemis, and sending a little extra for my mother, with '_Forgive me_' tagged along. Thats when people first started noticing. Athena people were first, of course, soon followed by Apollo, Demeter, Dionysos, and even the Poseidon guy showed some interest. Aphrodite girls were oblivious, until the first screech was rent upon the air. A second later, I was the most hated girl in camp.

I could put a positive spin on it, and say that the orange juice spilled on me was an accident. But then, what would be the eggs, french toast, bacon, and sausage that got pelted at me? Finally, Thaila stood up and announced in a clear voice, "Excuse us Chiron. Were going to teach our new member archery." With that, she marched out and we all followed. Somehow, someone got a bagel thrown with precision.

* * *

"_Thwack_" was the only sound, as once again my arrow hit the center exactly. I had amazed them all with my already good archery. We were all stunned on the matter, but had accepted it with ease. Demigods do that well. Now they were teaching me cool stuff, like how to shoot while in mid-air, and where to best hit what beast. But I couldn't be left in peace, because soon after, Darron, the son of Ares, showed up asking for me.

"May I borrow Nicole, just to talk? It will be really quick." was his promise. None of the girls really paid him much attention, so I went off with him, to behind the nearby stables, to talk.

"So." was all he had to say. I mentally rolled my eyes and said,

"So what?" _I am a rockstar! I got my rock moves,_ played in my head after I said that, and I giggled.

"I guess I dont get my chance."

His words hurt me. He had to know, otherwise he would never forgive me. "No, you have to understand. Things happened that night. I cant do it again. Please, dont put me through that." I pleaded.

Immediately, he got deffensive. "What did he do!? I swear to Hades, I will beat the shit out of him." he said, all the while flexxing his muscles.

"No, dont. He just wanted to go a little further than I wanted to. Please, don't bring it up. Don't make me remember." I begged, helplessly.

Darrons eyes widened. "It was really that bad?" he softly considered.

"Yes" was my only reply, tears glistening in my eyes.

At that moment, he pulled me into a hug. I knew as a Hunter, I was supposed to recoil, slap him, stalk off to my fellows. But it felt to good to have a non-Hunter not mad at me. So I returned his hug, only to relent a second later when a heard something drop.

I saw Thaila, standing feet away, a shocked, betrayed expression on her face. All she had seen was the hug. And I was a Hunter.

**A/N: Song-Reverie by The Morning Of**


	9. Stunning

**A/N: Once again, so sorry. It's been about 2 weeks since ive written :/ But I have basketball, 3 different programs I need to go to/ sign up for. A boatload of extra forms that need to be filled in. And homework. Im also deciding what classes to take (Honors Spanish two? Honors Geometry? Honors English? yuck!) But here's a chapter for my patient readers.**

* * *

"It's not what you think" was my immediate first words.

The only thing Thaila did was hiss. "I trusted you. We may honor friends, but we do not hug potential dates."

Now was the time I should begin pleading. "Thaila, it _was_ a friendship hug. Ask Darron. I have no romantic interest in him at all." Meanwhile, Darron was shaking his head vigorously, agreeing to my every word. But even I have to admit, his eyes were filled with lust for me. And let me tell you, that did nothing for my cause.

"Pah!" scoffed Thaila. "Just a glance at the way he looks at you. He is completely infatuated. Nicole, there is only one thing to do. Cut your ties."

My heart broke a little bit. But I had commited myself to a cause, and it was ore worthy than all the men in the world. When I looked at Darron, though, his eyes were misty and he had an expression of the worst kind of heartbreak on his face. "Darron," I began, but he cut me off.

"Nicole, are you happy?" A simple question, but once that was laced with double meanings.

I thought over this question. The Hunters were people that wouldnt ditch me because I was wearing the wrong shoes or my hair was slightly askew. They'd be there, for me. Through thick and thin. So I chose my words wisely.

"Darron," I started again. "Perhaps, if things had turned out differently, there would be a you and me. But now, its impossible. We cannot remain friends. Im afraid the attraction between us is too strong, one of us will eventually succumb. I believe that you will find someone, though. I just hope shes special as you are."

His head simply nodded, eyes closed in pain. But, truly as a Son of Ares, he put up a good front. His eyes snapped open, and the cruelty in them was had to get by. "Fine, then why are you waiting around. Go off with your _girlfriends._" He sneered the last word, though I saw one last desperate look. Then he turned of his heel and stalked off.

As he went, I murmered a little Aphrodite girl spell. It would make his heart heal, with the right girl to help. A simple trick, but effective for these circumstances.

Thaila only looked on in approval at these happenings. Then, she took my arm. "I know. It was hard. All of us have had to do it. My advice, don't get close. Their too unstable." She giggled a bit at a previous memory. It would all come out in the next centuries we had together. But for now, we were friends. Sisters. Bonded by oath, Companions by choice. The word companions made me remember. "ANA!" In all the excitement, I had forgotten her. I then bestode a hug upon Thaila, and skittered off for some long-lost girl time.

* * *

Ana, it would seem, had dissapeared off the face of the planet. She was not to be found in the strawberry fields, the forest, the beach, or any other area. Finally, I relunctantly went to Mr. D. I found him to be in a surprisingly good mood. He was humming and had rolled up the sleeves of his Sweatsuit Sweatshirt. It was about the most disgusting picture my mind could ever see. But when i breached the subject of Ana, he simply said, "Chiron."

The wise centaur was seated next to him. His eyes were troubled, and he had trouble speaking the words. "Nicole, something very unfortunate has happened. We know only the simple facts, but Ana has passed away."

Was it just me, or did his voice get dimmer? The light was fading from everything. No, no no no. "How?" I choked out.

"Well, ermm. It would seem that a certain Son of Apollo was trying to avoid punishment from Artemis for actions against a certain girl. He attempted to flee from camp, and Ana got in his way. She had learned of the... incident, and was beyond furious. But the poor Satyr had no chance. She was murdered, and Eric got away." Chiron said, all in a rush.

I stumbled off the porch. Ana.... was dead. Because of me. My sweet, enviroment-protector friend was gone. Forever. Because of my stupidity. It was then I commenced running. Behind me, I could hear cries of "Nicole! Stop!" But I was gone. All the way to my silver cabin, where I slammed the door and collasped against it, sobbing.

I noticed I had interrupted something. The Hunters were all in the Cabin, looking forlorn, and caught by surprise. But in an instant, they were by my side. Apparently, they knew the news. I could see it in their faces. But also there was a look of total depression, worry, and fear.

After several minutes of pulling myself together, I was ready to discuss the issue at hand. "What is it? Kronos? Hades?" My voice quavered a bit. But the girls were in full report mode, so one by one they dolled out the situation.

"Artemis was going to give punishment to the little scumbag" said Phoebe.

"But then he fled, killing an innocent in the process." contiued Joanne.

"Which didn't earn him any favor" added Adeline.

"And the little wimp went right to Daddy." Phoebe interjected.

"The one place Artemis couldn't touch him" Eris said frostily.

"Artemis now demands Eric, but of course Apollo isn't gonna give up his son." Lily thought out loud.

"So Artemis and Apollo are at each others throats. The world shall be in chaos. Which is the cause of the warm climate now." Penny said.

"They're too proud to stop. We must get them to talk. To compromise. Otherwise, it is gonna be certain death." Thailas voice was quietest. Most deadly. Most afraid.

**A/N: Lullaby by Chase Coy**


	10. Alluring

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay!(I like writing like a little kid likes toys 'r us!)**

* * *

Thorns scratched and poked my skin, as I meandered through the gargantuan field of delicious looking red fruits. It seems the strawberry fields are the only place I can get peace nowadays. Whispers followed me continuously throughout camp, and the cabin was just too stressful a place to be now. So I numbly continued on my zig-zaggy path to the forest. I was drawn there, for its solitude and peace. Even though the awful memories pervaded my mind, I was in a different part of the forest, and they were easily locked down. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I soon walked into a collection of rocks. "AHH!" and a few choice swear words slipped out as a sharp pain hit me. But it only deterred me for a moment, and I continued on my quest to overcome obstacles. So, with an obstacle in front of me, I began to climb.

When I finally heaved myself over the edge, I felt a bit smug. "Ha, rock! Beat that!" The rock, of course, remained silent. It was then I realized where I was. The rock that I had conquered was Zeus' Fist. Since I was at the top, I had a view of the entire camp.

I gasped. Was it always so utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful? Or had my recent loss sharpened everything? I considered the latter as I made myself comfortable enough to stay for a bit. The woods spanned below me, looking ominous and cool. As did camp. Everything was cast in an odd light. Almost as if the sun was relunctantly there, aching to move on. '_Apollo,'_my mind rationally explained. I rested on my belly, with my chin in my hands, my elbows propped out. The view was magnificent. The sun warmed my back, and I found myself humming an old tune. Ana had taught me it, at the countless spendies**(sleepovers, for those that don't speak teenager)**, that we had had. It went something like,  
_Save The Earth... Save The Earth...If someone doesn't care, There's nothing left to share. Upon the Earth!  
Take a look. Read the signs... Are pointing to destruction. If we don't do something now!  
Blue oceans and streams, Are they only in our dreams, Or can we still save them, From pollution of the modern day man?_

Still humming that tune, my mind drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

_A bright light was shining into my eyes. Brighter then the sun. Hotter than it too. It relentlessly shined, burning, brighter. Too hot! I tried to scream, but it had burned my voice away. I was charred, broken, but i continued. Burning deeper and deeper into my soul._

That was when I snapped my eyes open and sprang to my feet. The sun was low, far away. it couldn't of been burning me. But it had felt so real.... Thats when I noticed the flower. It had grown when I was sleeping, and was now somehow my knee high.

It was in the form of a rose. A light yellow-pink one. But the shape seemed to flicker. Tulip, Rose, Chrysanthemum, Rose. And the scent it gave off was better than all the Gods put together. I pulled out my Chap Stick to cut it down and bring it too my sisters, but there was a problem. The blade on my weapon had long melted away. It was now useless. While I considered this developement, I got an epiphany.

"ANA!" I screeched, and flung myself upon the flower. Then, I screeched again and flopped back. I might kill her(again)! I remembered hearing awhile ago, a Satyr speak to his friend. "Doesn't matter if you beat me at swordfighting. At least i'll come back. Just get reincarnated as a flower or something." he had spoken jokingly, and I had only half-listened, but now these words were key to my being forgiven.

"Ana?" I tentatively asked. The flower swelled up, becoming bigger. I took that as a yes. "Im so sorry. It shouldve been me. You had a whole life ahead of you. I don't deserve to live. I wish you may take my place." The flower wilted from the start, and by the end was the size of my pinky. I took that as a no. "So your not mad?" I continued. It sprang up and grew large again. "Oh, but I still feel horrible!" She simply stayed the same. "Do you know whats going on out here?" I asked her. She shrank a bit, but was still immense. So, I proceded to have a long overdue chat with my best friend. Who just happened to be a flower.

* * *

The little flakes melted onto my warm skin. My cheeks were flushed and I was just about bursting with excitement. As I skipped to my cabin, i thought it over. _"Anas alive! Well, sorta. But she's not mad! And we can talk!" _So I happily continued on my way, reliving every moment. When I opened my cabin door, it didn't quite register with me that there was a flurry of activity going on. In my sphere of perfection, I had completely forgotten about Artemis and Apollo. But my sisters rushing about in the cabin made reality unpleasantly snap back. Once again, I was out of the loop, and they had to hurriedly explain to me why it was urgent we leave immediately.

"You know about Solar Eclispses?" Thaila asked. I shrugged, sorta yes/no, so she rushedly explained. "Solar Eclispses are when the moon blocks out the sun. Therefore, Artemis is stronger and Apollo is weaker. This is only a partial eclispe, but a solar one nonetheless. Got it?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, the first one thats happening is going to be on January 26. We need to be there to help Artemis. It's one of Apollos weakest times, so we must take Eric while Artemis deals with Apollo. If we fail now, Apollo will get his chance at Artemis on Febuary 9th, the Lunar Eclispe, which is when the sun blocks out the moon, therefore one of Artemis' weakest times." I nodded, following along.

"So where are we going?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Western Indonesia," was the reply I got.

**A/N: World travel! Yay! Anyway, the song is The Call by Regina Spektor**


	11. Divine

The Sun beat down, while waves lapped along the beach. Seagulls cried and swooped around, looking for their lunch. I laid down on a beach chair, refreshing my tan and drinking a Strawberry Daquiri. 'Ah...' was my only coherent thought. After an intense day of travel, it was nice to wind down and relax. My sisters and I had just arrived in Indonesia yesterday, and we still had a day to go until the Eclispe, so some of us were taking advantage of the whole opposite season thing. No one was thinking about the hike we would have to take into the mountains tomorrow. Well, maybe Thaila was. But most of the girls were at the beach with me, showing off our perfect immortal bodies. My outfit consisted of a black bikini top and silver/gray Hollister shorts. Of course, with 8 girls that were beautiful in every way, we were getting some looks. But none of us even noticed there were boys. Or girls who were insanely jealous, for that matter. But one girl was different. She looked at us like she knew something was different better. I soon got disgruntled by it and talked to my sister, Penny, about her.

"Oh, shes probably a half-blood who doesn't know it yet." She said, and then glanced at my shocked face. "You don't suppose the Gods stick to one continent, right?" I just nodded, still shocked. "Don't tell her though," Penny warned. "Even in Indonesia, there's monsters."

After awhile, we got bored of the beach, so we retired to our rented condo. It was tucked in a valley, surronded by a jungle. When we got back, I decided to show off a bit with my whole Daughter of Aphrodite skills. The girls were all up on the roof, soaking up more rays, so I brought my huge suitcase up there and scattered all my clothes about.

"Nicole, what are you up to?" questioned Phoebe. I shushed her and concentrated on my first article of clothing, a babydoll tank top in a soft shade of blue. When I turned my gazed upon it, the color leaked and faded until it was a light shade of silver. I then commenced to turn all of my clothes into various shades of silver, black, or white. When I finished, I collasped into an open chair.

"Whew! Hard work!" I exclaimed, then looked at all the raised eyebrows around me."What?" I continued.

"What the heck was that?" practically screamed.

"Well, haven't you guys ever wondered why Aphrodite Girls clothes are always the perfect size, color, and fit? We can alter them. But shh, its a very well-kept secret." I ordered.

No one would relax or say anything, so I pointedly continued. "Were not as hopeless as everyone thinks. We just have different skills than fighting, thinking, or playing with water or lightning."

Finally, Lily pipped "Can you do mine!?"

That seemed to settle everyone. After all, everything they knew about Aphrodite Girls had just changed. Everyone suddenly started talking.

"What else can you do?", "Mine too?!", " Its so hard to find good clothes!", "Wow!", and "Mine first!"

I covered my ears and demanded "One at a time, please!" After I said that, I pointed to Lily. "Go get your suitcase." I said, and she trotted off. I then directed my responses toward my other sisters. "Well, you've seen that we can change others appearances, and change ours. But that takes alot of power and emotion. Usually, well never do it to someone unless they've really ticked me off. I guess Silena was really mad." I joked half-heartedly, then continued. "With the whole makeup thing, we'll go into a store and be able to find our perfect shade immediatly. It's kind of hard to explain, but the color we want sort-of glows a bit. You know, calls to us. Also, whenever we go to the store and are carrying the special card Mom gave all of us, we don't have to pay for anything. And then theres the clothes. Oh, and makeup sorta sticks to us. It wont come off until we want it too. And we don't have to exercise to stay fit. It's an Aphrodite metabolism." I finished, a bit out of breath.

My sisters continued to look at me, until Lily came up dragging her little secondhand suitcase. I put my hand on it and it glimmered, the dust brushing off and the colors brightening, until it looked brand new. Poor thing, being one of the many Daughters of Hermes. I knew a bombardment of inquiries were coming, so I took out Lily's clothes and got started.

* * *

"Phew! That's the last!" I admitted, settling back in my chair. Thanks to me, the Hunter's of Artemis now had a new and refreshed wardrobe. Everyone was jubiliant, but I was pooped. There was still something I wanted to do, though, so I heaved myself out of my chair, interrupting the girls comparing their clothes. "Hey, im going for a walk." I said, and they all nodded. I skipped downstairs, changed, and was out the door without doing anything to my hair or putting on a stitch of makeup. I was pretty proud of myself.

With my ipod on, I padded through the jungle. I simply followed the dirt paths, going with the flow. I was as comfortable as ever in a girl version of a muscle shirt, were you cut the sleeves off and down the sides. The shirt was black, and had a white cami under it, paired with silver basketball shorts. I jut wandered around, my ipod drowning out the world and my thoughts with Chase Coy. I didn't even notice my surrondings until I was in the most beautiful little meadow I had ever seen. A waterfall cascaded down dark, smooth rocks. Exotic plants popped up all around me. Trees leaned in, casting shade around the whole place. And in the middle of it was an incredibly beautiful woman. She looked like an older version of me. I think I even saw a bird fly into a tree while gazing at her. Only she looked furious. "M-mother!" I stuttered out, unable to form a coherent response. My mom! Here! In Indonesia! '_How convenient!' _drifted through my head, until I was thrown to my knees.

"Daughter!" Aphrodite spat out, the anger in her eyes unfathomable. "How nice to see you." She snarled at me. I met her gaze, but didn't flinch. It was she that looked away first, just to review my clothes. "Look at you! Your outfit, your face, your HAIR!" She continued, with so much contempt in her voice, it was scary.

"Have I done something?" I asked, then mentally smacked myself.

"Oh, no, just making me the laughingstock of Olympus, that's all. HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, and I could practically see her foaming at the mouth.

"I am happy, mother! Does that mean nothing to you!?" I shouted right back.

"Oh, your happy!? Your happy that you went behind your entire family!? That you BETRAYED us?!"

"No, mother. I am happy that I have found a place that welcomes me, designer clothes or not." I said in the coldest voice I could manage.

Her face immediatly softened, and it was like I could see her changing tactics. "Nicole, dear, you were happy with your real family. They loved you. They made you beautiful. Break your vow, dear. Come home to Mommy." Aphrodite pleaded. I could see tears forming, and it broke my heart. A little voice in the back of my head whispered '_What could it hurt? You can get any guy you want, Nicole. You can have anything with them.'_ I attempted to shake it off, but when I opened my eyes, there was a guy there. And he was so hot, I think the water started boiling. A tree might of exploded. He was tan, his arms bulky and muscular. He had a 6 pack of washboard abs. His hair was darker than the blackest night, with the slightest curl to them. And I thought I saw a dimple flash at me. And he was there in front of me, in just boxers, practically begging me to come to him. It didn't help that he started to speak.

"Nicole, come to me, I want you and only you." He said in a voice that had a hint of a british accent. His eyes flashed at me, the lightest blue/green possible. And his scent, possibly the most intoxicating thing ever. With just a whiff of it, I took a half step towards him, thinking '_Wait until the girls hear about this one.'_. _'But wait,'_ the still reasonable part of my head flickered, _'your sisters are the Hunters. You made a promise. You can't let her win!' _I shook my head again, like a dog trying to rid its ears of water. Artemis? Aphrodite? The guy took a step closer to me, so that we were within arms length of each other. I raised my hand halfway, straining for him. He took it and pulled my against him. His solid, warm body enveloped mine.

_'This is it.' _My mind thought. I was too far under. His arms were around me, keeping me safe. I looked up through my eyelashes at him, but saw something different. He was still there, smiling at me, holding me, but his hair was the color of cornsilk, and his eyes we the exact color of Eric's. And suddenly, his arms we not holding, but constricting. His eyes were not warm and inviting, but cold and lifeless. His scent was not sweet and luxurious, but the smell of burning flesh. I broke away from him and staggered a few feet back. "Nicole, what's wrong?" He questioned, then smiled. His teeth were not straight and dazzling white, like they were before, but crooked and the color of mucus. I think I even saw a maggot crawl between them. With a shudder, I turned towards my mother.

"I am no more your family than he is real. You've lost, Aphrodite." I demanded, then turned on my heel and strode away.

Her last words still ring in my head. "You're a Disgrace!"

**A/N: Ahh, this chapter was so fun to write. Thank you so much to my reviewers! I never imagined anyone would want to read this. The song for this chapter is Big City Dreams by nevershoutnever! Thank you! And please check out my other story, Calypso. It's not your average story at all.**


	12. Statuesque

**A/N: Yeah, its been about a month. Im sorry ): I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed. You really keep me going. Im afraid that the breaks are only going to get longer. Come March, it's track season. But heres a chapter of two for you.**

As my feet pounded along the ground, my mind raced miles ahead. I had just become an immortal enemy of my mother. I should have been ashamed, bashful, maybe even scared. Instead, I was just furious. _How odd, _a part of my brain said. I couldn't help but agree. I continued on my haphazard path, praying to every Immortal that didn't currently despise me that I didn't get lost. That was just op of the perfect night. It took awhile for me to look up, see the position of the sky. I swore in every language I knew then. The moon was already up, bright and beautiful, rising toward the vibrant sun. I did some mental math and gave myself about 2 hours before it went down. That wasn't enough to find my way out of the jungle of trees.

I gave myself a burst of speed, risking starting to sweat, to find my way out. The path wound in and out of trees, twisting and turning around the green foliage. I streaked through the greeny, my feet barely touching the ground. That was my downfall, because I wasn't even concentrating. And I ran right into a low branch. _"Smack!"_ rebounded through the forest. I landed flat on my back, sliding with momentum for a few feet, before coming to a stop. "Ohhh ow ow ow ow!" I screeched, terrifying a few colorful birds.

"Oh, dear" I heard a kind voice say, literally making me jump a foot in the air. My vision was blurred, and when I sat up I got an overwhelming feeling of dizzines, so I couldn't know who the speaker was. Instead, I felt a hand on my back, lifting my head gently. I felt a soft hand probe my wound, then felt it stop leaking the fluid that was running down my cheeks and into my mouth and eyes. Then, came the most welcome thing of all. A bottle was pressed to my lips, and cool, delicious, welcome water flowed down my parched throat. I drank my fill, then remembered what had happened. My eyes sprang open, and I saw a woman kneeling down next to me.

The odd thing was, I could tell she was a Goddess from the minute I looked at her. From her dark chocolate hair, braided with gold ribbons. Her kind eyes, looking worriedly down at me. Her dress was Greek style, very modest and simple. And she absolutely radiated power. But which Goddess was she?! "T-Thank you, my lady." I slurred.

She waved her hand, as if brushing it off. "Oh, Nicole, how i've wanted to meet you. Your incredibly brave, do you know that? I envy you. Of course, having taken a sort of vows of maidenhood myself, I understand how you feel. The anguish, the longing!" She clucked, looking concernedly at me. "But dear, that was a hard hit. Are you alright?" I shook my head yes, in doing so making myself dizzy again. I moaned, leaning back down. Her eyebrows creased, and she bit her lip placidly. "Oh, you poor thing! How I wish I could do more! But the rules" She half-shrugged at that. "But I have come to give you something."

I rolled my eyes over to look at her. "And what is that, ma'm?" I inquired.

She gave me a fleeting smile, then spoke. "A way to get that little player, of course! Have you Hunter's any organized plan? Not at all!" She spoke before I could even open my mouth in our defense. "Luckily, I thought of one, and Zeus was kind enough to let me share the basics. After all, with the was against Kronos' still happening, I doubt he wants one of his children swayed onto his side." I just laid there, ears wide open. "Well, anyway, you are a Daughter of Aphrodite. You have powers!" She wiggled her fingers at this one, emphasizing powers. I nodded gently, barely disrupting my head. "And you want to get the boy Eric while Apollo is occupied?" I barely nodded about. "All you have to do is use the call, dear!" My mouth fell open. The Call? She couldn't be serious.

"Ummm, my lady, The Call is a dangerous and difficult thing to do. To summon a specific male to you, for the purpose of him falling in love with. Not to mention the fact that I have no desire for him to be in love with me." I summed it up in 2 words. "I can't."

She simply looked at me, her eyes flashing. "Dear, you do not want to argue with me. I have seen what shall happen if you don't, and it won't be pretty. So go home, doll yourself up, and get whats-his-name down here. Your sisters can take care of the protections Apollo's bound to have. You simply have to get the boy. Not difficult, if your record is what i've heard." I blushed, turning my head away. She stroked my cheek, then turned my face to look at her. "It will work. Do it." She glanced at my forehead. "Your going to have a nasty bruise, by the way." Then she stood, and I noticed for the first time how tall and graceful she was. Sort of like a.....peacock?

"Lady Hera!" I exclaimed. She winked at me, then dissolved in a burst of white light that I closed my eyes against. When I opened them, I was lying in front of the condo we had rented. I heard the sounds of scuffling feet, then felt someone throw themselves on me. It was little April, and she had been crying.

"Nicole! Where have you been?!" April sobbed, putting her face into my shoulder. I held her there, shushing her until she calmed down. When she looked up, her eyes went wide at the bruise on my face. We had attracted the rest of the Hunters by then.

"I just ran into a few Goddeses," I summarized. I knew they were going to bombard me with questions, so I interrupted. "Wait for a second. Questions can come later. Right now, I have a plan. Or rather, Lady Hera does."

**A/N: Another filler chapter. Sorry man. But the song is Believe In Dreams by Flyleaf. Beware, it might make you cry.**


	13. Admirable

There was a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She looked like someone I had known once, but couldn't recall. Her dark hair gently waved down, ending around her chest. Her eyes were lined in eyeliner, coyly smoldering. The black cocktail dress emphasized her curves, showing off her form. She was the picture of loveliness, until she and I scowled at the same moment. Though the mirror could show me that I was still beautiful, it didn't mean I had to like it.

Lady Hera had made it clear that this was the only plan that would work. But it was my sisters who had insisted on me getting all dressed up. They couldn't help smirking as I walked downstairs feeling extremely uncomfortable. I hadn't shown this much skin since the night of the Incident. They didn't know what this was costing me, but I fully knew what could happen. After all, I was going to be alone to face Eric. All of my sisters were going to be scattered around, defending me while I did what needed to be done. Artemis and Apollo were going to occupy each other, but being immortal neither of them could die, so they would just harrass each other. I took a breath to clear my mind, as thoughts shot around my head like bullets. My sisters took this as a sign that I was ready, so they gathered their bows, swords, daggers, and miscellaneous other dangerous objects. I myself had 2 daggers sheathed in my dress, a sword that ran along the length of my leg, and of course my bow and arrow within reach. I guess I wasn't going through airport security anytime soon. None of this helped my feeling of unease as my sisters went, patting my shoulder, hugging me, and kissing me on the cheek.

Too soon, I was alone. I sat upon the floor, in the position we had agreed would be best if I would need to fight. Everything had been planned, but the one variable was me. What if I couldn't do it? I shook my head, concentrating on Eric. I remembered his silky hair, his cold eyes, and a shudder went through me. _Control, _I thought, then reimagined the image. I pictured him, concentrating on his state of mind. It was of anticipation, resentment, and even fright. That little bit of fear that I knew he was feeling gave me the courage to continue. I projected my image to him, me beckoning sexily, trotting off a few steps until I looked back, up at him over my eyelashes, making sure he followed. The moment he saw my image, he scrambled to his feet. I saw only lust and desire in his eyes, so that reassured me. I sat there for quite some time, leading him along the path. It required my full attention. I couldn't tell if he was being followed, only centered on leading him the one place I didn't want him, close to me.

I couldn't distinguish time in my state, so I concentrated on sounds outside. When I heard the sounds of scuffling, and of some major roaring, I knew Eric was drawing close. So I let my image me sprint back, knowing Eric would see it and follow. When my image reentered my body, I blearily opened my eyes.

Standing across the room was my worst nightmare. His clothes were ripped, snarled on vines and thorns in his rush to get here. His hair was tousled in the most endearing way, looking windswept. His eyes gazed dreamily, feasting on me. And every part of him made me nauseous.

"Nicole." I stiffened at the sound of my name, my hand twitching towards one of my many concealed weapons. He was appraising me still, a bit broken out of his love spell. "Nicole, come here." Eric demanded.

I rolled my eyes theatrically. "Yeah, because it turned out so well for me last time." Sarcasm marred my tone.

His eyes grew soft at that. Soft, but still dangerous. "Nicole, I am so sorry. One of the Hermes guys snuck alchohol in that, thinking it'd be a hilarious joke. It clouded my mind. You were so important to me."

I could feel the tension building in the room, so I leaned back against the wall casually. "I had a few drinks too, and they didn't make me do anything so idiotic."

The silence grew, spanning for minutes. Outside, I could hear sounds of fighting, the _twangs!_s of arrows being released, and a dull roar I couldn't place. It was Eric that broke the silence first. All of a sudden, he fiercely started walking towards me, but was brought up short when 2 daggers suddenly appeared in my hands. I leaned there, twirling my blades, keeping my eyes firmly trained on him. He continued to angrily stare right back. I broke the contest this time, by standing up straight. I put one dagger away, keeping the other in my hand. I was trembling, but hoping he couldn't see it. The look of glee in his eyes showed my he could.

"Listen, how about you be a good little boy and let me tie you up, so you don't get hurt incase the fighting comes in here?" I asked wheedingly. I could tell he didn't believe the last part for a second.

Eric smirked at me, than took me by surprise. He held out his hands, palms up, and stood there waiting. I was shocked and suspicious. But with my dagger in hand, I grabbed the celestial bronze handcuffs we had gotten a couple days ago, and strolled over to him.

Being that close to him made my delicate trembling move into hardcore shuddering. Erics smirk got wider. And just when I was about to snap the chains shut, he moved like a cobra and grabbed my hand with the dagger in it, and twisted down. My face contorted in pain, but I still managed to shut one of the cuffs around his wrist. He used that to his advantage, and swing the hand with the dangling cuff at my face. Pain exploded on the side that it smashed into, and I was thrown against the wall. My body sagged, still worn out from The Call. I could hear his steps grow closer, so I gathered all my strength.

"Little pretty Nicole. Not good for much other than being married and spending money. Why have you delueded yourself into joining these people?" He asked, than continued. He definately had practiced this speech in the mirror. "Now, if you would have been with me, we would have been the perfect couple. Everyone would have adored us. The God's would have praised our names. Your mother would have swelled with pride." He spat these last words. It sounded like he was pacing, every step brought him closer.

"I have no mother." I murmered, then spun out in a roundabout kick. He wasn't caught by surprise, but what did catch him by surprise was where I hit. Right in the soft spot, making him double over and collaspe on the ground, heaving up his lunch. That gave me enough time to flip over him, and grab my strongest weapon.

Eric seemed surprised when he got up to find an arrow notched and pointing straight at his chest. His eyes were streaming and bloodshot, and vomit was all over his clothes and face. He hastily wiped it off, while inching forward. "Honey, you don't have the guts to shoot me." He said this as if it was a fact, all the while getting closer. I braced my feet on the floor, remembering all the 2 days of practice I had gotten. Eric sidled right up in front of me, his putrid breath in my face. I couldn't move, I was to terrified out of my wits. I thought I heard a noise, but it was probably just a floorboard. I had no chance of rescue, it was all down to me. Eric was right in front of me, breathing heavily, gazing down at me. And then, he made his move. His arms came up to grasp the tops of my arms, and his face moved forward to press against my lips, but all of a sudden his body sagged down onto mine. I stumbled back, and saw Eric looking at his chest in horror. An arrow was protruding out of the center, and the blood was flowing freely. He gave me one last look, then his eyes rolled back into his head and his body flopped to the floor.

**A/N: AHHH! *Joyously rejoices* Hah! Ive wanted to write this chapter from the start! Yayy! Well, click the little button that says review, and make my day!  
Song- Until We Get Caught by Hit The Lights**


	14. Marvelous

**A/N: Dang, im on a roll.**

I nudged the listless body in front of me tentatively. It didn't respond. That's when I heard feet shifting, like someone was waiting for my reaction. My eyes rose to see Thaila standing in the doorway sheepishly. My bow was still loaded, but her's looked like it had just been shot. And had hit its target dead on(emphasis on dead.) I opened my mouth to say something, possibly thank you, maybe even to start screeching and go in hysterics, but both of heads whipped around to look out the door. We had heard a scream, and it had been female.

In two long bounds I was out the front door. Thaila was even faster. That was when I realized what the dull roar had been. Apollo did send something to protect his son, as we had expected, but it wasn't monsters. It was one of the most deadliest things on Earth. Fire. But it was made of creatures, shaped out of it, lunging forward to try and swallow more fuel, even if it meant it was one of my sisters. I saw a sheep bleat victoriously as it chased Phoebe, and a lion roar, fire bursting from its wide mouth. And there, doing the old stop drop and roll technique, was April, on fire.

I took all this in in a huge rush, my eyes absorbing everything, noticing how I could see outlines of things, illuminated by fire, but the rest was a hazy darkness. When I lifted my eyes to look at the Eclispe, a hand smacked itself over them. After the hand drew away, I found myself wearing a hideous feeling pair of glasses. I rounded on the person who had put them on me.

"What the heck!?" I accused.

No one was there to answer my question, but I thought that they had run off to continue fighting the ridiculous blaze. When Lily saw me reach for them, she hurriedly answered my question.

"Don't look at the Eclispe without those. It can blind you." And then she scurried away. I shrugged, than looked for something for me to do. First thing was to put April out. So I ran over to her, tearing off my jacket along the way. I reached her, and attempted to smother the flames. April wasn't burning to bad, only smoldering, but in that weakness another flame-monster could easily come along and finish her off. So I was oblivious to the pain of the burns I was receiving, intent on getting my little sister out of danger. April was writhing around, thrashing in an attempt to put out the flames. I succeded finally, after pretty much ruining my jacket. She lay there, panting, a look of absolute terror in her eyes. I scooped her up in my arms and sprinted inside to the front room, the one without Eric's body, and deposited her on a couch. She tried to protest and sit up, but was her strength failed her and she collasped back on the couch. I was overcome by a feeling of peace and serenity as I looked at her face, untroubled in sleep. But then of course, I was brought back down to Earth when I heard a roar, larger than any of the others, from right outside the door.

I stealthily sneaked acorss the floor quickly, as not to wake April, but when I shut the door as quietly as I could, I launched myself out of there and into the wreckage. While I was taking care of April, the fire grew. It was now devouring the woods next to our house. So easily, a flame could lick out and light it on fire. I joined the brigade, carrying water to quench the fire. Thaila was busy praying to her father, as were many girls. I could see it when they closed their eyes, their expressions hopeful. I had no one to pray for, so I set about drenching the side of the house. I was working in close quarters with the fire, and could very easily be burned to a crisp. In fact, I heard a major creaking and jumped out of the way just in time as a huge tree cracked in half and fell upon the house. When I turned to go get more water, I felt a hand on my shoulder that spun me around to face the person.

Phoebe was standing there, her clothes singed and her expression forlorn. "Let it burn. We have no chance. This would be a great time to have a child of poseidon, but sadly we don't." She looked sad when she said this. All of our belongings would go up in flames. Strangely, I didn't mind. There was something in the back of my mind, nagging at me to remember. Something important.....

And that's when I heard the single, piercing scream, coming from inside the house.

* * *

I don't remember much after that. I do remember hands, restraining, holding me back, so I wouldn't go back and try to save my sister. I remember a dirty, soot streaked figure bursting out from the house, collaspsing in my arms. I remember the sun emerging, in all its glory, somehow extinguishing the flames and showing me the full amount of damage that had ataken place. Showing me the figure in my arms, and how bad the damage was to her. That was when Artemis arrived, looking weary and ages older. She pried April out of my arms, and insisted other girls take care of the burns I mysteriously got. I was hauled away, screaming and protesting, to another house Artemis had acquired. I remember ambrosia and nectar being forced down my throat, and drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

Now I woke up in an unfamilar place, and the memories flood into my mind. I leaped out of bed, and staggering into a dresser, knocking everything off. I continued on my path of destruction, making it too the hallway before I collasped. I heard someone jump to their feet in the other room, and lift me up. I mumbled something, and swatted at the supporting arms. They deposited me in bed, murming "Its okay. She's stable for now. You need to recooperate. Go back to bed." But I was gone when I heard 'She's stable.'

**A/N: Yeah, I know, another cliff hanger. And it was a little short. But this is a really pivotal point in the story. So review, and tell me if you like it? hate it?  
Song- My Typical Angel by The Rocket Summer**


	15. Fascinating

**A/N: Oh dear, I am truly an awful person. Has it really been a month since ive updated!? Yeah, I know. Boo me. I could say ive been busy, which I have. But the truth is that I didnt know what to write. Sad, right? Ive decided to wing it and pray for the best. So here it is.**

Bright sunlight filtered down into my eyes. I groaned, and rolled onto my stomach. Someone jumped on my bed, jostling it and letting me feel the full extent of my injuries. The sharp, consistent pain rolled over me and I groaned and sat up. The first thing I saw was Lily, perched on my bed with wide, nervous eyes. I took stock of the room, noticing and wondering about the differences. But before I could ask, the memories hit me. I gasped again and tears filled my eyes.

"How is she? Did everyone make it out okay? What day is it? Is Apollo still mad?" I shot questions out like bullets, not pausing for the answer. When I realized Lily couldn't possibly compete with my questions, I clammed up. She sat appraising me, as if waiting for more questions. She sighed.

"We are mostly fine, simply worried about you! You've been asleep for five days, tossing and turning and mumbling. We were worried that we hadn't gotten enough Ambrosia and Nectar into you, but Artemis assured us you would awake when you wanted too. Apollo has gotten over his son's death. He even made up a haiku for it. He and Artemis are closer than ever. As for April, you should come see you yourself." I scrambled out of bed as she said the last words, anxious to see how my favorite sister was. April led me down the stairs, and out onto the front porch. My sisters were all there, positioned around one point, a little girl that was looking out into the vibrant sun. She looked like the very picture of happiness and well-being. But my approach was noticed, and she turned to smile at me. I barely stifled my gasp of shock.

On the right side of what used to be her beautiful and youthful face, was a scarred and scratched remnant. April rose to greet me, and I could even feel my eyes bug out. On her right hand, there was only 3 fingers. Gauze and wrapping covered the stumps that remained of her pointer finger and pinky. She halted coming towards me when she saw my expression. Clouds of despair covered her face. I quickly rearranged my face, settling on a peaceful look that revealed nothing of the turmoil inside me.

"Come here." I beckoned, holding out my arms for a hug. She rushed foreward into my embrace, tears wracking her body. I could feel them silently streaming down on me too. We stood like that for a good minute, before she pulled out and more convienently situated herself under my arm. I then looked over her.

It looked like April's body was intact, save for a few healing bruises and faded scars that were all that was left from her adventure. While I was still perfect, and beautiful. A young life had been destroyed because of me. I could hardly bear the disdain and self-hatred. I untentionally stiffened, and April glanced up at me.

"It's really not as bad as it looks. Artemis said that they should fade after so many years. Ill never look like I used too, but at least ill be interesting!" April stated.

_'My little optimist_,' I thought. _'That a young life should be taken away, so brutilly. Yes, she's still alive, but what kind of lif__e is it when people gasp at the sight of you. When girls giggle behind your back, and guys pretend to ask you to a dance and end up dumping pig blood on you? I can't bear this.'_

I didn't notice Artemis sitting on the porch swing, but I did notice when I felt her piercing gaze on me. She had felt my sudden turn of thought, so I muffled my emotions and turned to the other girls. Every one of them looked weary and frightened, shifty eyed, glancing around at intervals to check for danger. I could feel that I was like that too, and I hated it. _'Is there not a life where we can live peacefully, like normal girls? Sure, we are blessed with outstanding looks, wisdom, fight skills, or powers. But that definately doesn't make up for the fact that not one of us can ever go to a normal school without wondering if our teachers are planning to kill us. We can't kiss a guy without being ready for a fight at any moment. Something needs to be done.'_

So, I let myself fall into my sisters ranks, letting them overtake me with their chattering and meaningless words. I smiled and kept up the pretense that everything was back to normal, that I was back to normal. But something inside me had shifted, and was calling for action. I didn't let my emotions show it, but I was getting ready for action. I could talk and nod all I wanted, but someday, soon, something big was going to happen. And I was going to cause it. So while my sisters giggled and gossiped, in the back of my mind, I was planning.

**A/N: *wince* That was shorter than I thought it would be. I was stretching it out at the end :/ sorry. And after the month you've waited, you deserve more. But alots going to happen in the next chapter. So press the little button and make me happy. Thank you (: *cough* my birthday is monday*cough*  
Song- Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline**


	16. Ideal

The moon shone brightly, casting everything in eerie shadows. Almost as if it knew what I was up too. But I dismissed the ridiculous notion. My plan was perfect, leaving no evidence of my path or anything. All I had to do was set it into motion. As I smoothly glided down the stairs, I stopped to glance at Thaila lying on the couch. In sleep, her face was almost peaceful, definately not the piercing look she had when she was awake. If my plan worked, she wouldn't be so troubled. In fact, most of the demigods would be safer than they ever had been. But it all depended on me having the guts. I shook those thoughts away, and continued to pillage the refridgerator. When I deemed that I had enough food for my adventure, I shut my bag and walked down the hallway to Aprils room. The door squeeked a little when I opened it, and I paused, waiting for the sleeping assasins to attack me. But my sisters didnt even twitch. It'd been a rough week.

I ventured into Aprils room. It was simple and plain, not reflecting the girl who lived in it at all. I couldn't see the scarred side of her face, but I knew it was there, haunting me. She looked so tranquil that I had to steel myself to wake her. I poked her arm, getting in return a grumble. Then I clapped my hand over her mouth and held onto her hands. April's eyes snapped open, wide and frightend. She tensed under me, and I could almost hear her thoughts. Her eyes swiviled around anxiously, and then they came to rest on me. They grew in surprise, but she relaxed. I hissed "Don't make a sound, please." She nodded, and I took my hand off her mouth.

"What the heck!?" April demanded in a hushed voice. I held up a finger, signaling for her to wait a minute, and listened for any sounds. It was only when I was reassured all was quiet that I explained myself.

"Im leaving," I said, and I could hear protest in her voice, but it died down when I gave her a look. "Don't worry, its for the greater good. I can't explain myself, but I need you to do something for me." She nodded, and her eyes even said 'anything'. I smiled, "Be ready. Im going to do something, and I know it will be tomorrow. I dont know when. But you need to be ready. If you feel anything strange, accept it. Don't fight it." I sighed, wishing to indulge myself and explain. But that little annoying voice snapped at me _'No need to give her false hope! Wait, and all will be well.' _I nodded to myself, and permitted April to give me a quick hug. I turned to leave, and glanced back when I got to the door. April sat in bed, her eyes big and scared looking. But not for herself. For me. So I shut the door quietly behind me, walking away from the safety and comfort of common knowledge, into the unknown, thinking _'This is for you April.'_

* * *

The slight jostles of turbluence made me dig my nails into the chair. I had tried everything, reading, listening to music, even sleeping, but I couldn't block out the flight that I so hated. Flying had never been my favorite, when I had everything at my fingertips, why should I go anywhere? But right now, it was the fastest way to get back to the United States. And I needed fast. Sure, the people at the airport had given me strange looks, an unaccompanied teenage girl traveling internationally alone. But when I had flashed Aphrodite's credit card, they had fallen over themselves to cater to my every wish. I was now flying first class, and was vaguely surprised that Aphrodite hadn't cut off my credit card.

_'She still has a bit of hope,'_ was my incredulous thought. I knew it was true, because otherwise I would be a smoldering pile of ashes right now. Speaking of ashes, I was glad I hadn't personally insulted Zeus. This flight would've been impossible. I reminded myself to not anger any other gods than the ones that already hated me. The consequences were just too much.

We hit another bump, and I gritted my teeth. Instead of focusing on the dreaded 12 hour flight, I immersed myself in my own mind, thinking back to what my sisters were doing now. They probably hadn't discovered my departure, unless April told them. I hoped she was covering for me, because it would buy me more much needed time. I then thought ahead, to the future. It was scary, but hopeful. And hope was about all that I had left.

* * *

I trudged up the steep hill, wishing there was a road to the top, and willing myself not to think of the last time I had done this. After all, it was about only a month ago. And boy, had things changed. But when I looked down onto the cabins shaped in a U, the big house stretching up to the sky, the dining pavilion with its jagged crack, and the creepy woods, I couldn't help but release a few tears. After all, my fondest memories were here.

I let myself reminisce for a few more seconds, then hurried down the hill. It was mid-afternoon, and I was showing major jet lag. But I had immediatly hailed the gray sisters taxi when I got out of the airport. They weren't thrilled about going all the way into the country, but when I mentioned Aphrodite as my mother, they stomped on the brakes. It was actually a bit scary, them speeding through traffic, but I closed my eyes and listened to their chatter. "Oooh! This one has a fun future! Swirling and confounding! I can't wait to see how it turns out." I rolled my eyes. Then a thought hit me. "Do you know my destination. They clammed up, until I brought up my mother again. Then they all screamed at the same time, "North 37° 53.714, West 122° 34.520!" And the car screeched to a halt in front of Camp Half-Blood. I had arrived in more or less in one piece. Thank Gods. I thanked them profusely and got out of the car.

Which leads to where I was now, skulking through camp with my jacket zipped up and my hood over my face. I was searching, and getting no success. But when I was about to give up, I stumbled up a lone figure in the woods, with his hands over his eyes, green eyes closed in distraught, black hair as always mussed up. I pulled my hood down and stepped into the light.

"Percy Jackson, I know of your prophecy, and I know what you must do. You need to come with me, now, if you have any hope of destroying Kronos."

**A/N: Well that was a long one. Im hoping this chapter makes up for last chapters length, even though their both a bit boring and weak. Anyway, do you agree, disagree? Click the little button and give me a birthday review!  
Song- Wake The Dead by Family Force 5.**


	17. Pleasing

**A/N: Woo! On a roll here!**

Percy stared down at me. It unnerved me a little, so I fidgeted a bit. _'When had he grown so tall?'_ she asked herself. Odd, that being this close to a boy didnt affect her. _'But,'_ she thought, _'if my plan goes well, I definately wont have to worry about boys.'_

Percy spoke first, breaking the heavy silence that had descended after she had said her part. "How?" he asked.

I sighed, then tried to make it a little clearer. "I can't tell you," I explained. "Im just hoping for you to trust me and go along with it." I could see the distrust in his eyes, so I quickly said "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Percy grinned at this, saying "No, but you've never given me a reason to trust you either. Ill go along, as long as I see a point to it."

I could hear the smirk in his tone, condescending to a Daughter of Aphrodite. It inflammed my temper, and I sprung at him with a dagger in my hand. Before he knew what happened, I had him pinned to the ground, with a knife at his throat. His eyes wide as he looked at me, and his hand twitched toward his pocket, where I knew he had his sword Riptide. But the oddest thing was, that there wasn't a hint of lust in his eyes. If I had tackled any other guy, they would've been so filled with longing they would've been incoherent. My mom must really want him with that Athena girl. So I rolled off before he could make up his mind on whether I was going to harm him or not.

As I stood up and brushed myself off, I spoke. "Don't look at me as if im a little girl, playing war. This is serious. Lives depend on it. Now, im going to talk to the Oracle. People do that before quests, right?" He just nodded. "Okay, go pack a bag, and meet me at the beach. And dont tell anyone!" I strode out of the forest as I said the last words, glancing at the setting sun. I couldn't remember whether I had heard the counch horn blow or not, but it wouldn't hurt to slink by the dining pavilion and check.

I mainly stuck to the forest, conceling myself behind bushes and trees whenever I heard voices. I did not want to be caught and sent to my cabin. When I heard a babble of voices at the dining pavilion, I deemed it safe to go to the big house. Chiron and Mr. D where at dinner, but id have to hurry to consult the Oracle. The creek of the stairs as I slipped up to the attic seemed ominous. So when I finally pushed the attic door aside, it was hard not to bolt downstairs to safety. Heavy darkness pressed in from all of my sides, but a tiny shaft of moonlight lit the way to where the mummified _thing _sat.

It's cold eyes seemed to appraise me as I stepped closer. A cold draft came out of nowhere and made my skin crawl. I didn't notice, but the mummys mouth had opened and thick, green fog had rolled in, making it all the more difficult to see. I felt another conciousness slip into my head, and a chilly voice spoke.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi_," it said, "_speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_." I recoiled from the mummy, terrified. It was all the more real what I was doing. Then multiple faces flashed in my mind, Ana, Thaila, Darren, April. All of the people hurt because of me. This was the least I could do to repay them. So I steeled myself and faced the mummy, then inquired "What is my fate?"

A picture framed itself in my mind. It was my mother, Aphrodite, sitting on a beach. Her hair was sparkling, beautiful as ever. Then she spoke.

_Two shall go to the fortress of dark  
and attempt to make their mark.  
_Aphrodites eyes sank into her head, leaving sockets with gaunt shadows underneath.  
_A desperate girl will follow  
in loves dangerous sorrow.  
_Her hair shrivled until it was limp and coarse.  
_One will make the ultimate betrayal  
while the other is doomed to fail  
without their lovers avail.  
_Her skin grew bumpy and scarred. Her nose protruded and had a hawk-like curve.  
_In the end true beauty will be bourn  
with plenty left to mourn._

_  
_The picture was complete. In my mind there was a hideous being, unmistakeably my mother. I stumbled back, the door flying open and the sound of cackling following me. I flew down the stairs, stopping only when I was sure at least a level seperated me from the attic. I also stopped to look out of the nearest window. It was dark outside, no torches burning or lights on in the cabins. That meant that I had spent more than neccesary time upstairs. Thats when I heard the voices and the sound of feet clumping up stairs.

I immediately gropped for a door and squeezed myself into the closet. It held extra stores of Ambrosia and Nectar. But I wasn't focusing on that, more on the voices getting nearer.

"Where do you think she is?" asked a wise, calm voice.

"What do I look like, Apollo? I don't have a clue." The other, whiny sounding voice responded.

"Zeus is not happy. None of them are. They want her found. They think shes a liability." Calm voice said.

"Which she is. Artemis described what she was acting like, and Aphrodite told us about the charge on her credit card. She could be anywhere, and shes dangerously unhinged." Whiny voice curtly said.

"But I just don't think Nicole would do that. She seemed like a nice girl." I stifled a gasp when I realized they were talking about me.

"Yeah, right. You don't make Aphrodite mad unless your crazy. Why would that Cole kid give up everything she had, and make about 6 of the Olympians eternally angry at her." Whiny voice said. I was really beggining not to like them.

"Oh come on. Theres not that many mad at her." Calm voice said, sounding agitated.

"Aphrodite, for obvious reasons. Apollo, because she helped kill his son. Hades doesn't like heros. Artemis, because she deserted. Zeus, because she flew right beneath his nose. Poseidon, but he won't say why yet. And I was never a big fan of the girl."

Calm voice sighed, then said "Dionysous, she did nothing to you. But lets discuss this in the morning. Its late."

I heard Mr.D murmur an agreement, then say "Night Chiron."

I made sure to hear their doors shut, then quietly let myself out of the closet, taking some ambrosia and nectar, just in case. Then I ran to meet Percy, pondering what I had just heard, and my destiny.

**A/N: Wheww, that was long. Ohk, I have finally decided on an ending. Ill try and speed up the writing. Expect another chapter tonight. Thank you(:  
Song- All We Are by Matt Nathanson**


	18. Comely

"Hey" Percy jumped about a foot in the air when my voice interrupted his frantic pacing.

"What took you so long?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and casually strolled past him, looking out at the ocean, lit by moonlight.

"I got held up, okay? Chiron was talking and I couldn't help but listen." He still looked pissed, so I gave in. "Im sorry! We can get going now!"

It was Percys turn to roll his eyes, which he did, and then stomp out to the edge of the waves. There, he whistled, and two shapes appeared out of the water. They skimmed the water towards us, and I saw that they were Hippocampi. "Beautiful." I whispered in awe, then stepped forward to join Percy at the waters edge.

The next thing happened so quick I barely saw it. One moment I was standing next to Percy, watching the Hippocampi glide closer, and the next there was a 20 foot minimum wave rushing in towards me. I couldn't move from fear, paralyzed. I could feel Percy push me behind him, his arms up protectively, and then the water was upon us. But not really, because where Percy and I were standing was a dome of air, shielding us from the water.

"Holy shit." I said, fear making my voice shake. Outside of our dome were about 5 sharks. And they were all looking at me, hungrily. Not one even glanced at Percy. Nope, they only had eyes for me. Until Percy started backing up, the dome following him, and pushing me back with him. Then their eyes followed me every step of the way. I was transfixed, scared out of my wits. I didn't notice when the dome broke the surface, only when the sharks recceded, their hungry stares still fixed on me. Percy broke the silence first.

"What the Hades!?" He yelled, right next to my ear, making me jump and almost burst into tears.

"I-I don't t-think your d-dad likes me." I said, voice shaking so much it was hard to discern my words. Percy politely turned away when the waterworks came loose, and after a couple of minutes of me sniffling I went back to him. "Do you know what that was?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound calm.

Percys eyebrows furrowed, and he looked me over. "Did you do something to my dad? Or do anything that might remotely make him mad?" I shook my head, then thought back to the conversation between Chiron and Mr. D. I repeated it to him, but he only looked more confused, and im sure I looked the same.

I heaved a sigh, then asked "Okay, can we just keep in mind not to fly or swim? Just get going?"

He nodded, then asked something I had just been pondering myself. "How are we supposed to get from here to California? We can't take a plane, boat, pegasus, pretty much everythings ruled out." I raised my eyebrows at 'everything.'

"How do you feel about trains and buses?" I asked.

"With what money?" Percy responded. I simply took out the Aphrodite credit card and fanned myself with it.

"I think well be okay."

* * *

"Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Choo Choo!" The trains whistle interrupted Percy and mys hasty sprint onto a train that was not the one on our ticket. We figuered it would be the only way to throw off Aphrodite if she looked at the records. So instead of heading to Jacksonville, Florida, we were going to San Francisco, California. It was going to be a long ride. Luckily I had salvaged my Ipod before I left India, but Percy wasn't as lucky. He was stuck looking out the window for 3 days. Not that there wasn't anything to look at. Clouds brewed, menacing and dark, lightning struck in the distance, and thunder rumbled every few seconds. Zeus was pissed, I could tell. The storms were almost as bad as when we passed a bridge over open water. It churned catastrophically below us, making me dig my fingernails into the seat everytime I looked down. I tried not to do that that much.

3 days together gave Percy and I alot of free time, which we usually spent talking. Within the first hour on the train, we had dissected the Oracles prophecy, down to the very last word.  
_Two shall go to the fortress of dark- _That meant the Titan's fortress on Mount Tam.  
_and attempt to make their mark.- _I knew what this meant, but Percy didn't.  
_A desperate girl will follow-_ We were both stumped on this, though I had my ideas.  
_in loves dangerous sorrow.-_I knew who the love was, but Percy blushed and changed the subject whenever I brought it up.  
_One will make the ultimate betrayal- _Percy didn't have a clue.  
_while the other is doomed to fail-_ We didn't really talk about this one.  
_without their lovers avail.-_ Said lover mentioned above.  
_In the end true beauty will be bourn-_ We didn't talk about this one either, though I had my ideas.  
_with plenty left to mourn.-_ This was the one that scared us the most.

After we had talked about the prophecy, a long awkward silence stretched on, neither of us knowing what to say. I finally said the completely wrong thing. "Sooo, you and Annabeth?" Percys cheeks turned the brightest shade of red possible, and he started stuttering. I held up a finger and tapped my head "Daughter of Aphrodite, remember?"

His shoulders slumped and the will seemed to go out of him. "Is it that obvious?" I nodded, and he went on. "Well, do you know if she likes me?"

I didn't want to really get involved, so I gave a shrug. "Let's just say, my mothers having alot of fun with you two." After that, he stopped talking at all, focusing on the outside scenery. I put my headphones in.

But even with my Ipod to drown out the world, I couldn't drown out the dark thoughts, always lurking in corners of my mind. The nightmares haunted me everytime I closed my eyes. All the possibilities, of what could go wrong. I must have stayed up for at least 42 hours avoiding the nightmares, because I closed my eyes to blink and was out in a dreamless sleep. I woke, bleary-eyed and confused, many hours later, to a whistle. Percy was sleeping too, and for a second I stared at him, touched by a sudden feeling of fondness. _'Save him if you can'_ I promised myself. I felt the train slowing, so I reached out and poked his shoulder. He immediatly jerked awake, and looked around.

"Welcome to San Francisco," I said in a cheery voice, "Population: An army of bad people and a few Titans." He gave me a vague smile, and the train came to a stop. We got a taxi, and we soon left standing in front of a thick cloud of mist.

"The Garden of Hesperides?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, here goes nothing."

**A/N: Literally, here goes nothing. Hahahah. Im hoping for another chapter tonight. Thank you(:  
Song- Designer Skyline by Owl City.**


	19. Enticing

**A/N: Sorry about no updates this week. I had cheerleading tryouts. Sadly, I didnt make it. But now I get to do swimming (: Ohk, enough rambling. Heres a chapter.**

After just a few steps, the thick, vast fog enveloped us. Panicked, I reached out and grasped Percys hand. It didn't feel awkward to either of us. I could feel his fright also.

Percy was the first to hear the singing. He didn't say anything though, as to not reveal our prescence. I heard it a few minutes after anyway. It was a chorus of gorgeous voices, perfectly harmonious. They'd probably had thousands of years to practice. Anyway, Percy and I continued walking towards the magnificent voices. Within minutes, they were unmistakably closer.

With a suddeness that surprised me, we walked into a dazzling place. The sun was at its lowest point in the sky, setting. Twilight was creeping upon us. Shadows lurked in the garden we had stumbled up. Beautiful flowers sprouted everywhere. But the most amazing part of the garden was the three women singing. Their heads were tilted back, eyes closed, drinking in the richness of their music. Dark hair flowed gently down, while their pale skin contrasted fantastically.

I was spellbound with their voices, Percy likewise, so we crept closer. Then Percy stepped on a twig, snapping it and sending the noise slicing through the air. That brought us up short, and made the Hesperides halt their songs. Their mouths snapped shut, therefore making me suddenly come to my senses. I drew back, tugging Percy along with me. I could tell the trance had ended on him too, because he was suddenly looking sickly.

One by one the women drew themselves up, then glared directly at Percy. I was profusely ignored, which made me ridiculously angry. The first woman, the most stern looking, raised her eyebrows at Percy, than spoke in a ringing voice. "Perseus Jackson. Our father is not happy with you. Why have you disgraced our home once again by coming here?"

Percy's shoulders slumped, like he had been expecting this. "Hello," he croaked. I mentally smacked myself, and listened on. "We mean you no harm. We are just asking for safe passage through here." I smacked myself again, and this time I realized it had not been in my head. Percy turned to look at me, but the womens attention was on him.

"Last time you went through here, without our permission mind you, you bestowed our fathers burden back on him. That does not please us. The only good thing that happened here last time was the death of our sister." Percy winced at the words. He was evidently remembering something not pleasant.

"Please, what if I told you this was a quest? That we were destined to do this." Percy pleaded with them.

The three sisters shook their heads in unison, and turned their gazes back on Percy. Obviously I was not worth their attention. "If you refuse to leave, Perseus, we will have to kill you. It is our duty to protect, and you are a threat."

I could tell where this was headed, so I took advantage of their lack of attention and sprang at Percy, unleashing my dagger in the process. He was dazed, I could tell, because I easily got him in a headlock with my dagger at his throat. He struggled slightly, and I pressed the dagger closer. "Hesperides," I said. "This is the boy of the great prophecy, the one who will decide the fate of Olympus. I am here to present him to Kronos. It would not please him if Percy was dead at your hands. Let me through, I demand."

They didn't look surprised in the least. In fact, they looked a bit bored. "Oh go on, Betrayer to All, we know of your plan. Beware though, the Oracle means what she says." Then they seemed to melt into the mist that was quickly creeping up with aproaching nightfall. I pulled and tugged Percy foreward, still with my dagger at his throat.

"Its okay now, Nicole. There gone. You can let me go." I yanked his head back fiercly, and he let out a little moan of pain.

"Shutup Percy, im calling the shots. Your under my control right now. You do what I say." His eyes widended at my words, and I could feel him mouthing "_One will make the ultimate betrayal"._ He was shocked, and I played that to my advantage as I climbed the precarious trail to the top of the mountain. It was hard, dragging along an unsupportive boy bigger than me, but I was soon within sight of Othrys. I could hear guards shouting and clamoring about, but I wasn't focusing on that. My strength was weakening, and I knew Percy could tell. He was getting ready to make a break for it, but before he could, 10 soldiers fully dressed in bronze armor, with swords, appeared around us. I tightened my grip on Percy, holding my dagger so that it was actually pressed against Percy.

I immediatly let the guards know who was calling the shots. "Take me to Kronos," I barked. "Now, its urgent. Dont waste your breath!" I snapped at one guard who opened his mouth. "And will someone please take this damn boy, and get some rope so we can drag him along with us!" They stood, staring open-mouthed at me. I guess I was quite a sight, but time was of the essence right now. "Get to it!" I screeched.

Two of them ran and got rope, coming back within a minute. Four surronded Percy, making a sort of shield. Two others ran to go inform Kronos, and the last two came up next to me and grasped my elbows. I shook them off, then slapped them in turn. "Do you think I am a traitor, bringing you a captive as I did. You should be ashamed, treating a lady like that. Now I want to see Kronos, now." I demanded, then stomped toward the palace, letting them trail behind me. Percy was dragged along, bound and gagged, two soldiers prodding him foreward with their swords. When we entered the palace, I let myself be led to a magnificent door, made of the darkest mahogany wood. The soldiers tentatively nudged me foreward, and I took a deep breath, then pushed open the door.

**A/N: Yay (: Im so thrilled to be writing this. Hahahah, you guys have no idea. Anyway, did you think Percy was a bit OOC? I tried my best, but theres a certain way people need to act. Review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!  
Song- Wine Red by The Hush Sound.**


	20. Ravishing

The door swung forward menacingly, and I took one, then two steps towards the unknown. As my eyes adjusted to the limited light offered by the fire smoldering gently in the large fireplace, I took in my surrondings. I stood at one end of a huge room. Black stone was the basis of everything, reflecting things darkly. Windows dominated one of the walls, showing me the moonlit sky and the thousand foot drop to the cliffs below, where waves thundered. No furniture decorated the room, except at the other end, where a massive throne dominated the scene. And upon that throne sat Kronos. Of course, he was in Luke Castellans body, but his eyes glowed a dark gold. He appraised me as I boldly walked across the room.

When I reached the throwns foot, I knelt revertly. "My lord, all-powerful Kronos. I have brought you something which you desire almost more than anything else. Perseus Jackson, the child of the Prophecy. But also, I have brought you myself, offering to you my freedom and my life. You are the ultimate power in the universe. You deserve my undying love, which I give you."

I could tell Kronos was a bit surprised and amused, but also deeply pleased. "Nicole Toi, I know of you and how you have angered all the Gods. You can keep refuge here, and help us in our battle against them. I have more to say to you, but right now, there is grander things to attend to." Kronos said, and his voice sent chills up and down my spine. I worked hard to keep an obediant face, and to keep the shudders from overcoming me. Then he turned. Percy was lying facedown on the floor, obviously pushed over, with his hands and feet tied. A gag had been shoved deep into his mouth, and his eyes swung wildly about, attempting to find an escape. Every few seconds they settled on me, and the burning hate in them was undeniable. I forced myself to focus on Kronos words instead.

"Percy Jackson, the Demigod who could. The child of that accursed prophecy my sons had. Do you still refrain from joining me. You know boy, your at my mercy. I could kill you with a twitch of my fingers, take the very breath from your lungs, crush you under a mountain of stone. Death is at your door, Percy."

I flinced a little at every way he said to kill Percy. I was a stranger to death still, and was not eager to see it happen right in front of me. So I interjected. "Sir, please, if you would send him to the dungeons. Perhaps a night with no food or water and sleeping in muck with rats creeping around him will change his mind?" I pleaded, obviously.

Kronos expression turned thoughtful at my words. I was silently gleeful that he was going along with it. "Good, Nicole. You obviously do not want your hard work wasted, as neither would I. Send him to the dungeons, the filthiest one we have. But make sure theres no water near it. And don't come back tonight." He said dismissively, while he stood from his throne.

Kronos was gigantic, 15 feet at least, 3 times taller than me. He glanced down at me, than thundered his way over to where the guards were hauling Percy. They stopped when he got near, and as he bent down, they backed a bit away. Percys eyes were wide with fright, I could tell. And I would be scared too. But as Kronos knelt, he got smaller until he was Luke Castellans original height. "Think well Percy. Tonight could be your last." Than with a flick of his pointer finger, Percy was flung from the floor to the ceiling, than dropped back. The thump sickeningly reverberated around the room. I looked away from the mishappen shape lying on the floor. "Be gone with you!" Kronos commanded, and the guards scrambled to grab Percy and book it.

When the last of the guards left, Kronos once again turned to me. He crossed the room with powerful strides, the cupped my face gently in his hand. "Little delicate Nicole. I remember you, your fierce determination to escape me when I first tried to recruit you. How glad am I that something as lovely as you did not have to be destroyed in my conquest. Now, come to my sleeping quarters. We have much to talk about."

I let myself be tugged along like a first grader, winding through the halls of Othrys. Noone crossed our path, stepping out of our way long before we confronted them. Finally, deep in the palace, we came to another room. This one had the lasts former grandeur, but on a smaller scale. Instead there was a square room, black stone once again, that was obviously a bedroom. As if it had risen from the floor, a bed was one of the pieces of furniture, black stone also, but with a mattress placed upon it, and black silk sheets making it have the appearance of a very comfortable resting place. A dark mahogany desk stood in one corner, with a black swivel chair. In the middle of the room, a sitting area was suken into the floor. Another door was ajar, leading to a bathroom, I supposed.

Kronos led me to the sitting area, where he promptly brought out a glass of Nectar for himself and a glass of tea for me. He launched into the questioning as soon as I was situated, asking me everything about camp, the hunters, Apollo and Artemis, and why I supposed I had angered the Gods. By the time he had run out of questions, I was exhausted, and the candles had burned down to stubs. He glanced around, surprised. "Oh, I guess it is late. Well, we can't seem to get you a room in the middle of the night, so ill share my bed." He laughed darkly when he saw my expression, then came and picked me up. "Oh, don't you wish not to be a Huntress anymore?" He laughed even more. "Do not worry, I don't bite." Then he placed me on the bed. "You know, part of me is a man, with a mans desires. I have already taken many girls, so you are not the first. Luke has fine taste in women." His eyes raked over me, and I felt exposed, naked. This was indeed part of my plan, but I hadn't anticipated how fiercly I wanted to keep my virginity. I knew I had to work quickly to save it.

**A/N: DumDumDumm. Hahahh, okay (:  
Song- Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead**


	21. Refined

I closed my eyes as Kronos continued talking and creeping closer, letting my conciousness wander. I was looking specifically for someone. And I found her, alert and open, just waiting for me to slip in. As I did, I felt her squeek, surprised. I thought, _Its okay April, its me, Nicole. Remember? _She heard my words in her mind, and responded,_ How are you doing this?_ I didn't have the time, so I quickly thought_, Shh, let it go. _She surprisingly did, and let me have full control. I could feel the toll this was going to take a huge toll on me, so I made it quick work. I could feel her face rearranging itself, scars disappearing, eyes getting bigger and brighter, lips getting fuller. Soon, she was beautiful once again. I released her and slipped back into my body. _Just a little Aphrodite girl magic._ I thought. Then I opened my eyes.

Kronos was staring at me, no longer fierce and determined, but utterly taken off guard. I could feel my skin settle into its new shape, and wondered what I looked like. But I had neither the time nor will to look in a mirror. So I sprung out of the bed, leaving Kronos still shell-shocked. I flung myself into the hallway, remembering the route we had taken earlier, and soon found myself back in the throne room. "Percy?" I said, and heard my voice echo loudly. I then felt a knife press itself against my back. I slowly turned, and saw the last person I expected to.

Annabeth Chase was standing in Kronos throne room, visibly sad and pissed. I could feel her anger focused on me. In the dim light of the dying fire, she couldn't see my face, but had went by my voice. "You!" She spat. "You tricked Percy, betrayed him! That's why Poseidon hates you, he knew your intentions! I followed you, I heard every word you spoke to Kronos, you little whore. And then you let them take Percy and went to bed with him. Slut!" She screamed, advancing forward. I knew I was doomed until I heard another voice, coming from behind me once again.

"Annabeth!" It said, male, and so full of love and joy tears pricked my eyes. Percy came into my view, bleeding from a few cuts and a few new bruises added. He swept her up into a hug, but she was still stiff with anger. He took her face in his hands and directed it at his. "Annabeth, look, im fine. It was all part of the plan. Nicoles on our side, don't you see? I escaped, she escaped, and now were waiting for everyone from Camp Half-Blood to get here. Were going to storm the castle. You would've heard about it if you hadn't left camp to follow us. Its okay, the invasions already begun, their up the mountain now." He reassured her, spilling all of my plan but one part I hadn't even mentioned to him. But it didn't even affect them, so I felt no need to mention it. I noticed that his hand encircled hers, and I smiled. _Go mom. _was a little thought.

It was almost a peaceful moment, broken by sarcastic clapping coming once again from behind me. I turned slowly, to see Kronos ambling towards us. "Oh, very nice. Good plan, I must say. Except for the fact that your just told me!" He cackled, then continued. "Oh, and Nicole forgot to mention another part of the plan, didn't she? Go on Nicole, show them your new face!" The fire flared, showering the room with light. Dread filled me and I saw my face reflected in the black stone, and I heard the gasps of Percy and Annabeth.

No longer was I the picture of loveliness. That had all gone to April. No, now I had small squinty eyes, too close together, a long crooked nose, and thin chapped lips. Acne coated my face, and my hair was lank. The sad part was, you could still tell it was me. I was just...ugly. A thick silence descended on us, broken only when Kronos took another step forward.

"Tsk tsk, you were a lovely girl. Now Percy, this is all that you have on your side? A hideous Daughter of Aphrodite and a lovesick Daughter of Athena. You can think your armies coming, but mine too has gone after them. It will soon all be over, with me on top. Im giving you a final chance, join me. These useless Godlings can be spared for your entertainment. Join the winning side, Percy."

The sad thing was, I saw Percy thinking about it. I also saw him come to a descision a second before Kronos did. Percys sword was out and slashed towards Kronos, who just barely blocked it, and the fight was on. Annabeth and I watched until we heard the sounds of battle outside. We then rushed to the windows.

The Camp Half-Blood army was advancing, with the Gods as the front line. Their children sprawled out behind them. We had such a massive force, I was filled with hope. But then that happy ballon was popped as I saw Kronos army, which outnumbered ours vastly. Monsters in every form were advancing towards our now meager looking force. Annabeth and I watched wide-eyed, getting so involved in the battle we were leaning against the window. Which was our downfall. We had forgotten the battle going on behind us, but Kronos had not forgotten us. He and Percy had been circling each other when he noticed Annabeths and my position. With a huge bound, he hit the glass, shattering it and sending me off balance. I precariously perched for a terrifying moment, then with a sickening feeling, started to fall. I could feel two pairs of hands grab at me, but I was already tumbling down towards the battle.

**A/N: Shorter than the others, but an updates imminent. Im so involved in this, its just pouring out.  
Song- Love Me Dead by Ludo**


	22. Fair

I was floating, free at last. Released of all the great burdens that had been placed upon me. I had not felt so free in so long. But after a second, I became aware of something. There was something else in this great vat of happiness. Immediately, I remembered what had happened. The fall. Then I saw a being who was obviously a God. He was sitting on a throne, cloaked in souls. "Lord Hades." I said, and knelt fittingly. I glanced up to see him roll his eyes and glance behind me. I looked, and saw a ridiculously handsome boy standing there, staring at me. I felt my face, feeling foolish, but felt it was back to its former glory. All the bruises and cuts I had sustained over the past few days were gone also. I was healed. Then I began to ask questions.

"What happened? Why am I here? Am I dead?" I asked wretchedly. Hades once again rolled his eyes, then spoke in a deep, booming voice.

"No, Godling, you are not dead. My son, Nico, who seems to have met you before, has asked that I spare you. For all reasons, you should be dead." He said, almost bored. He kept glancing to where Nico was standing, giving him questioning looks. Nico was seemingly innocent, just standing looking at his dad and me. I was still confused. So I turned to Nico for some answers.

"Where have you seen me? I don't remember you at camp, and you haven't gone to my school."

Nico took a deep breath, and then launced into an explination. "I was in India during the time of the eclispe, doing some scouting work. I saw and heard just about everything that went on. Your mother and you, when you saved the little girl, and then I followed you back to the states. Your amazingly easy to track. I heard about your plan, and then stayed at camp. Annabeth followed you instead, she insisted that it would be her. I got the camp rallied together faster than if they had just found your message. And now they are fighting, at this very moment."

I was shell-shocked. So my plan hadn't been as secret as I thought it had. Oops. I wasn't even sneaky, he was telling me. Still, I persisted with my questioning. "But why save me? Why not the countless other half-bloods that are dying right now?"

Hades interrupted then. "Yes, thats my question to. If I grant your wish and it ends badly, I will be even more of a laughingstock on Olympus. Why, Nico, is she worth it?"

Nico stared his father down with an intense look. "Her bravery holds no bounds, Father. She will do what it takes, as she's proved time and time again. Nicole has risked her life. And for what? A bunch of people who hate her? No, she knows the right cause. I believe in her and her loyalty."

During Nico's speech, my eyes filled with tears at his words. Was I really worth all this trouble? My thoughts were once again interrupted by Hades. He sighed very deeply, with the weight of a thousand years on his shoulders. "Very well, Nico. But her life is tied to yours now. Your responsible for her and her actions. If she is faulty in her loyalty, it will be your job to destroy her. Im holding you to that, son. Now, lets get back to the battle of the century!"

Nico bowed his head respectfully, while I was still too shocked. I was really not dead? Wow. I felt myself beginning to fade, my soul leeching back to my body. I heard Hades voice, distant, as if from the end of a tunnel. "All injuries all healed in death, Nicole. Your returned to your former glory."

* * *

With a brain-shaking jolt, it felt as if I was thrown into my body. But no aches persisted, no pain was profound. I opened my eyes to see my surrondings.

I was lying in a little niche, tucking away from the bloodshed that was a few feet from me. Bodies scattered across the space of the summit of Mount Tam. The dust of a thousand monsters was fading, and for a moment I could not decipher where the fighting was taking place. But as I emerged from my hidey hole, a whole new scene greeted me. Titans clashed with Gods, their children following their example. Brothers fought against their brothers, the desperate look in their eyes revealing how much it actually cost them.

But at the center of the fray, one battle was dominating the scene. Percy Jackson and Kronos were in the most desperate fight, the one that everything would stand on. Kronos scythe hissed through the air not a hair away from Percy, and Percys sword danced and jabbed Kronos, making him bleed gold in a thousand spots. Neither had the upper hand.

My viewing was cut short by a hand taking mine, and pulling me along beside the person. Nico was suddenly there, next to me, and Hades had appeared in the thick of the battle. Nico was towing me towards the battle, with a group of skeletons guarding us. If an enemy got close, they would launch into action. But friendly half-bloods just stared wide-eyed. The satyr friend of Percy, Grover, was one of them. Nico grinned sheepishly and said "Ive been practicing." And continued to walk calmly into the chaos. I unleashed my bow and took down monster after monster. Across the field, I saw the Hunters doing the same. Some were even using swords in the close quarters.

Suddenly there was a 'crash!' and bones flew everywhere. I saw that the Minotaur had charged its way through our shield, and was rearing up for another go. This time, he was coming towards Nico. All of a sudden, time seemed to slow. I anticipated the Minotaurs move, and aimed the arrow. I shot right towards home, the Minotaurs forehead. It spliced through, lodging itself there. The Minotaur disappeared into dust.

Nico gave me a nod of approval. I was just starting to appreciate how handsome he was, and mourne the loss of the feel of his hand in mine, when an earsplitting shriek rebounded from just a few feet away.

The fight between Percy and Kronos had turned desperate. They both wanted to win more than anything, but were wearing themselves out. I was surprised at the distance me and Nico had covered, because we were right next to Percy and Kronos. They were dancing in a circle, feinting and trying to breach the others defenses. As Kronos came by me, his back was turned, facing Percy. I made a split second decision. My bow was out, and an arrow was in position. I took aim, and fired. Once again, the arrow hit home. It shattered his right foot, sending him reeling back, and falling flat on his bottom. Percy darted forward and grabbed his scythe, with his other hand holding his sword to Kronos throat. He took the scythe, and barely poked Kronos hand with it.

A deep, bone chilling scream echoed across the field. I was only a few feet away, and took cover in Nicos arms. Percy was thrown to his feet. I saw a ghostly figure rise from the body, then sink to the ground. Kronos old body opened his eyes, and Luke Castellans baby blues had replaced the old gold stare. Luke seemed surprised to find himself on the ground with Percys sword at his throat.

I hadn't been paying attention, but right after the scream, all the monsters had 'poofed' into dust. Enemy half-bloods had lost the will to fight, and their weapons fell to the ground. The other Titans made inconspicuous disappearances. Everyone erupted into applause and screams, and surged forward to Percy. Everyone, that is, but Nico and I.

I was still in his arms, shielded from the world around me. I looked up into his eyes, and saw the same expression in them. "You saved me," he said. I smiled.

"I was just returning the favor." A smile grew on his face after this, and it was like the sun rising on the horizon. He took my face in his hands, and leaned forward to plant his lips on mine.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH!(: All thats left is another chapter and the epilouge.  
Song- Hard to Get by This Century**


	23. Sublime

**A/N: *sniff.* sad. this is one of the last chapters.**

Kissing Nico was the highlight of my life, light breaking through the clouds on a dreary day. Fireworks boomed in my head, canceling out the sounds of the world around us. I could do it for days on end. In fact, thats just about all I did these days. After the battle, there was cleanup, taking care of those fallen in battle. There was many funerals, and at them I saw Percy with his arm around Annabeth. _About time_, was my only thought over that. We still had plenty of word ahead of us, but the worst part was over. Everyone that was left got taken to Camp to celebrate. And celebrate we did, day and night. The monsters were gone, at least, until they reformed. But until then, training was suspended for the time being.

Anyway, I brushed away the more unpleasant thoughts, and focused on Nico and me. It was only me and him. That is, until I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I ignored it, hoping they would go away, but they persisted and got more intense as time went on. I finally drew away from Nico to greet the happy tapper. But before, I looked into his eyes one time and saw the love in them. His hand wound around mine, and I was reassured. So, I turned to see who was harrasing me.

Turns out, the person who wanted my attention was pretty important. Well, not the person, but the intentions behind them. It was Argus, Head of Security. See, I had alot of unresolved issues going on. I was still technically a Huntress, but my actions weren't really reflecting that of one. And Zeus still didn't like me. So I was headed to the Empire State Building to talk to the Gods. Sadly, Nico wasn't allowed to accompany me. I gave him one last peck and climbed into the camp van.

Argus had averted every single on of his eyes when I kissed Nico. A few of the wandered to me now, looking suspiciously at my causual appearance. I was starting to care a bit more for what I looked like, now that I had someone to live for. My denim ripped shorts, brown long-sleeve sweater, and bright blue and silver zebra striped Dunks reflected that. I had huge white sunglasses perched on my eyes, hiding them from the world. But the world saw my perfect face once more. I no longer coated it in makeup, but did use eyeliner and mascara. I was a changed girl. Would the Gods believe that?

In a matter of minutes, the van pulled up to a towering building. I mournfully said my farewells to Argus and climbed out. Then I clambered over to the desk. I was ridiculously nervous, for good reason. This would decide my future. And I hated not being able to control what happened to me.

My fingers fumbled over the key for the elavator. Too soon I was heading up to the 600th floor. I was in awe of the magnificence of Olympus. The top of a mountain, simply floating in midair! It was pretty much the coolest thing ever. As I made my way up to the top, I got a ton of looks. I could practically feel people whispering about me. But I was walking so fast that I was almost a blur. When I reached the palace, I did not look back. I stepped forward to meet my destiny.

Twelve immense figures looked up as I entered. I felt their powerful gazes, their analyzing stares. My steps echoed, strangely loud in the dead silent room. I could tell that they had stopped talking when I entered, probably had been talking about me. As I knelt down in front of Zeus, the tension in the room grew even thicker.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, Lord Apollo, Lord Ares, Lord Dionysus, Lord Hermes." I looked each of them straight in the eyes as I addressed them. "Lady Hera, Lady Athena, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Artmeis, Lady Demeter." My words faltered a bit when I looked at my mother and Artemis, but Hera had given me a smile that settled my nerves a bit.

"Nicole Toi." Zeus's voice boomed out, shocking me. "Your actions in the past few weeks have not only angered many of my brethren, but have also endangered the very fate of Olympus. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I had rehearsed my story many times, but now was the first time I was delivering it to people. "My Lords and Ladies, I know that my actions were not the wisest, but everything turned out all right in the end. You do not question how your Ambrosia and Nectar was made, but simply eat it. I am asking that you forgive what happened, put it in the past, and let me move on."

There was a bit of chuckling among the Gods when I said the Ambrosia bit, but Zeus's grim face didn't even twitch. "What do you think gave you the right? Why can't every half-blood out there go do what you did?"

I took a deep breath to steady my anger. "I think what gave me the right was that I had nothing to lose. Most half-bloods have a mother and father. I considered myself to have neither. I also had the time and skill. I knew what to do, when to do it, and how."

I could tell Zeus hadn't been expecting that answer, so he boomed out an unexpected question. "Do you regret what you did?"

I had to think about it. Had I helped Kronos, he probably would have showered me with gifts, and I would've been set for life. Since I had helped the Gods, I know was facing judgement. This was difficult. "I did the right thing. The only thing I regret is the people whose lives have been lost."

Zeus surprised me by nodding. "You have grown much." He said dismissively. "Now, I leave you to talk to others." Then he got up and walked out, Hera on his right hand. All of the other Gods but two followed. Artemis and Aphrodite stood looking at me, total opposites. On one side was my mother, beautiful, well-cared for, the picture of happiness. On the other was my friend, strong, easy to talk to, and reliable. This was my moment to choose.

"Mother, I know I have disgraced you by joining the Hunt. But my choices were well guided and made me happy. Artemis, I have had the time of my life in the Hunt. But I know that I cannot continue to see Nico if I am a Huntress. So, I would like to quit the Hunt. I hope this doesn't make you have any ill feelings towards me." My mom practically glowed when I said I would quit the Hunt. Artemis just looked sad.

"You were a fine Huntress, Nicole. But I don't think I can blame you. I too was once in love's embrace. I hope your story has a happy ending." Artemis spoke gravely, then exited. I was left standing across from my mother.

"As for the rest, mom, I don't think im going back to my old ways. Im happy as I am, minimum makeup, not having shopping trips every weekend, even getting a little dirty every once in awhile. Im in love, mom, can I have your blessing." I spoke softly.

And for the first time in over a month, my mother spoke to me gently. "You saw, Nicole, that two things so wildly different can't live together. One has to get over the other. Im happy you found your median. And you and Nico will be happily in love. I didn't create this love, I have no power over it. You fell in love all by yourself, Nicole. Now, you are free."

**A/N: OOOOOh. One more chapter/thing. I don't think im ready for it to end.  
Song- Chasing the Night by Every Avenue**


	24. Plush

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But I will write more stories, dont worry. This is the end. Song- Photofinish by 3OH!3**

Once again, I was at school. The year was coming to a close, leaving behind everything that had happened and blooming into beautiful summer. My life was much like this. Id been pardoned, and am in the beginning stages of love. I smiled as I thought that, and then opened my locker. To my surprise, a mountain of flowers poured out in one big _"Sploosh"_. I giggled a bit at how ironic it was, then discovered a note attached to the picture of Nico and I.

_Nicole,  
The sun will shine brighter when I see you. This will be the best summer yet. I promise you.  
Love, Nico._

My grin grew even larger after I read that. Then I grabbed my bag, stuffed my few possesions in it, and took off.

The car waiting for me was extraordinarily flashy, and embarrassed me a bit, but I grimaced and got in. My dad greeted me with a cheery "Hey!" and put his foot on the gas. He couldn't resist showing off his new toy. Ever since the divorce, he had been happier than ever. I had been hesitant to come back and talk with him, but he had welcomed me with open arms, problems and all. Stephanie had grumbled and groaned about me coming back, but she was gone. I think my dads even dating.

Anyway, we stopped by home to grab my suitcase, then headed off for Long Island. The car ride was comfortable, easy chatter replacing the long silence. Too soon, we arrived at the foot of Half-Blood Hill. Dad gave me a peck on the cheek, promised to be there at the end of the summer, then watched me climb the hill.

At the top, I looked back at my Dad. He gave me a thumbs-up, than drove away. I was on my own. I smiled happily, and took the steps that would lead me to my favorite place in the world.

I was greeted enthusiastically by many. Annabeth even threw away Percys hand and tackled me into a hug. All of the hate was gone. A feeling of comfort and relaxation had embraced the camp. People were hooking up left and right. Annabeth and Percy, Silena and Beckenford, Nico and I. Mr. Ds wife was even here, after Zeus relaxed his punishment. Everything was right.

But I could not be content until I found Nico. I checked the Armory, the Arena, even the Stables. But the boy couldn't be found. Finally I decided to drop off my suitcase so I could check the forest. After alot of squeling in the Aphrodite Cabin, the "Ohmygosh, I missed you!"s were exchanged, I made a discovery. At the end of the two rows of cabins, directly across from Zeus and Heras, was many new cabins. They seemed to be of all sorts. I knew what they were. The minor gods and godesses cabin's. But one mattered the most to me. It looked just like Zeus's, except in obsidian, and with green torches that seemed to constantly burn. I knew what this cabin was immediatly. The Hades cabin.

I couldn't move fast enough in my haste to get there. Yet I still remembered my manners, and knocked on the door. I heard a quick scrambling inside, and the most handsome face in the world peeked out. A smile broke out on Nicos face as soon as he saw me standing there. I was crushed against his chest in a hug that ended way too soon. His hand snaked its way around my though, so it was alright. I could feel my cheeks hurting from the huge smile. We had been gazing into eachothers eyes for about a minute before he broke the silence.

"Do you like it?" He motioned proudly to his cabin.

My words spilled out. "Like it? Its perfect! But how did it happen?"

He guided me to his bed, and onto his lap to explain. "Well, Zeus repented for the many years of neglect to Hades. Mostly because of Hades help in the War. So Zeus built this. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah" I agreed, as I looked over the place. Everything was in dark mahogany wood, and he had black silk sheets on his bed. It was perfect for a son of Hades.

"So, how was your school year?" He inquired.

"Too long," than I proceeded to tell him about my dad, the divorce, how I hadn't gotten kicked out of my school, how I had made some mortal friends, and how I had obliterated any monster that came my way.

"And yourself?" I asked. Nico told me about how he had gone to the underworld, talked to his dad, and they now had regular correspondance. He even had gotten to talk to Bianca. Sadness colored his tone than, and I held him tighter. An endless silence stretched in front of us, until once again he broke it.

"Oh!" And I heard the sound of him smacking himself in the forehead. I tilted my head to look at him questioningly. "I almost forgot to tell you!" He explained. "I am now enrolled at the same boarding school as you for next year.

I felt my jaw drop, and air woosh out of my lungs. A huge grin spread across my face, and my arms surronded him at once. He smiled too, and an unquestionable moment of serenity stole across us.

Very gently, he leaned foreward so that his mouth was right next to my ear. And, like a soft carress, a touch of silk, a ray of sunshine, Nico whispered 3 words to me. "I love you."

I looked into at him, my eyes shining, and just as gently I whispered it to him also. "I love you too."

And as his arms threaded their way around me, pulling me close to him, I knew that those words would be true for the rest of our days.

**_The End._**


	25. Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Surprise surprise. This isn't going to be some sneak-peak chapter or anything. No, I just wanted to tell everyone who read the 5 chapters that I am cancelling my sequel to this, Ergo. As much as it pains me to do this, my schedule cannot cooperate with writing that. Also, I ran out of ideas. So sorry! But please by all means check out my new story, Love In A Mist. Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who read this ! And look out for my next story, which I can promise will be off the beaten path of PJO fanfiction.**


End file.
